Life! It all Just Happens
by ynangyi
Summary: Hermione has the attention of a certain Bulgarian. She also has some unwanted attention from another boy. Takes place during the 4th year; with some differences. Im horrible at doing a summary so read and see if you like. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First story to publish! I have not written in a long time. So constructive criticism is most welcomed. Don't bash to hard! Thanks! Some things are going to be different. But you will see that in the next chapter. ~Ynangyi

Disclaimer:: I do not own. Only the plot. Sadly -_-

* * *

Ch.1 First Sight

Hermione POV

_I will never understand the game of Quiditch. Honestly. _Hermione thought to herself as they got to

the top box.

She smiled wide though for she did enjoy the time with her friends and the excitement everyone felt at games.

"Bloody Hell! It's Viktor Krum!" Ron shouted while pointing to a brooding man who just flew in along with the Bulgarian team.

Hermione just silently stared at the player Ron was pointing to, the angles of his face and his crooked nose.

"He's the greatest seeker in the world! Blimey!" Ron yelled again.

Hermione cheered and screamed for the Bulgarian team along with Ron and Ginny. While as Fred, George and Harry cheered for Ireland.

She kept her eyes on Viktor watching the way he flied and the concentration in his eyes.

"Krum has spotted the snitch!!" Said the announcer.

Ron and Ginny roared and she smiled and cheered along,

Still keeping her eyes on Viktor her smile vanished….

"Oh Merlin! Look out!," she yelled.

Viktor POV

I was flying to the top box where I had spotted the snitch and then I noticed a lovely young witch.

Her eyes starting at me with a smile on her face.

_She's beautiful._

Flying a little closer I spotted the snitch which was moving a little more towards said witch.

Which I was more interested in then my main goal at hand.

I couldn't stop my eyes from staring at her wonderful sparkling eyes and wide smile…

But her smile vanished and I heard her scream,

"Oh Merlin! Look out!"

I turned my head and that was when a bludger made contact with my face, breaking my nose once again.

Normal POV

The whole stadium became an uproar when the bludger made contact.

All Hermione could do was stare at him with a worried expression, hoping he was alright and wouldn't fall of his broom from the impact.

Viktor cursed himself for looking stupid in front of the young witch.

Getting hit with a bludger was not something you did to impress someone.

He looked over at her and saw the worry etched on her face.

He wiped the blood from his face (well as much as he could with it all still pouring out), and started again looking for the snitch. Angry at himself for getting distracted. Though he took a quick look behind in her direction once again.

_Wonder what those looks were about??_ Ginny thought with a small smile to herself. _Something tells me this will be one crazy year. _

Moving closer to Hermione she whispered, "So what was that look he gave you? You're not keeping something secret are you?"

Looking down Hermione saw Ginny wiggling her eyebrows' suggestively with her hidden comment.

"Oh Ginny! Really now. As if I know the man!" Hermione said with laugh, "I honestly don't know what your talking about." with that said she turned back to the game.

Ginny just smiled up to her friend. In the corner of her eye she saw Ron with a scowl on his face.

_Oh bother…this really is going to be a crazy year._

She thought to herself while staring at both Ron, Hermione, and Viktor.

"Hey, Ginny?" Hermione whispered to her best girl friend.

"Yea, 'Mione?" replied Ginny looking at her friend once again.

"Just thought I would let you know, I wouldn't mind if that certain Bulgarian stared at me again." she said with laughter in her voice and a small wink to Ginny.

Blinking a little at Hermione, Ginny just stared then burst in to laughter understanding what Hermione had said.

"And here I thought, Miss Granger didn't approve of that!"

They both looked back to the game laughing.

Neither of them knowing Ron heard the whole conversation, his scowl deepening.

* * *

The game ended when Viktor caught the snitch, still Ireland won the game ahead by 20pts.

The group (Weasley's, Harry, Hermione) started there walk back to the tent, with George and Fred cheering and praising Irelands win.

George-"So Ginny, what did you …"

Fred- "say about Bulgaria winning?"

"Alright alright so they lost, you won the bet. Now bugger off before I hex you both till your twitching on the ground." Ginny threatened the twins.

As the twins walked away Ginny started talking to Hermione once again, "But I know a certain Bulgarian whose going to win something." She said with a teasing look at Hermione.

All Hermione could do was smile and giggle along with Ginny at her lewd suggestion.

"What was that Ginny?" Ron asked with a slight edge to his voice looking at both the girls.

"Hmm. Oh just some silly girl talk Ron that's all." Staring at her brother with an innocent face.

"Yea Ron, just our girl talk, don't need to get so grouchy over it." Hermione said looking at Ron and wondering what he was angry about.

Stopping in his tracks he looked right back Hermione, "No, that's not **just **girl talk. There's something going on and I know it involves some other guy now who is it!" He demanded, face getting redder by the second.

Startled both Ginny and Hermione just looked at him for once with nothing to say.

"Well!" Ron yelled now getting angrier, with no answer.

Finally he grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked her closer yelling in her face now.

"Who is he! You better tell me! What are you two playing at! Huh!"

"Ron! Let go! You're hurting me! Ron!" Screamed Hermione, trying to pull away.

"Let go you git! You're hurting her!" Ginny also yelled.

"RUN! DEATH EATERS!" The three heard coming in the direction in front of them.

Ron immediately let go and looked at both of them.

Soon they were all taking off trying to find a place to hide.

* * *

A pair of chocolate eyes who were staring at the three ran after them. To ensure safety.

He watched the surroundings and made sure the three found whoever they came to the event with. Mostly watching the one with curly, bushy hair.

Fascinated with all the hexes she was throwing at death eaters.

Of course he took a lot of them out. There was no way he was going to let one of these animals harm her.

Thinking about animals he looked back to the red hair boy, his lips going into a deeper scowl.

_If I could hex him also. _

Seeing a few other red heads run in their direction he thought it safe enough to run back to the team. Looking once again at the witch he had enchanted him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: okay so this is the chapter where you will see what has been changed a little. So once again at the end of this let me know what you think. And all those lovely things

Talking in Bulgarian: _**talk**_

Disclaimer:: I do not own. Only the plot.

* * *

Ch.2

The Great Hall was filled with noise. Friends greeting one another. Asking of their summers and what their new schedules were. The first years talking to all the other students at their table. Asking questions about teachers and the classes.

Outside the dinning hall stood two groups of people. Silently waiting.

"Honestly you two! You would think that after three years you could at least not get in trouble the first day here. But of course that's asking too much! Now hurry up and fix your robes we are going to be late for Dumbledore's speech." a girls voice was saying/shouting.

The two groups turned towards the stairs to look at who was coming.

They saw two boys and a girl glaring at them from behind.

The three looked up and stopped mid step. Well the two boys stopped causing the girl to bump into them.

"What now!" she snapped. Glaring she looked in front of them and saw the group and obviously they weren't staring at the group of burly men.

"You two! Move! Now! There just a bunch of women in a dress! Now get to it! Before **another** professor comes out and threatens more detention!" she snapped once again. Shoving both boys into movement.

Blushing both boys started moving faster and excused themselves to the two groups and went through the door. The girl silently walking behind them, but before going through the door she stopped real quick and looked first to her left to the group of women/girls, then to her right at the group of men/boys.

Raised an eyebrow then went through the door closing it behind her.

* * *

The group of women went back to their chattering and giggling and the group of men went back to their talking.

"_**Was that the boy who lived? One who survived?"**_

"_**I think so."**_

"_**what do you say Viktor?"**_

Looking at the two other men Viktor just stared then shrugged.

"_**you silly men! Did you not see! Our Viktor here only had eyes for the young witch."**_

Said a voice behind Viktor clasping him on the shoulder. A broad grin on his face.

Viktor turned around to face his close friend Alexei.

"_**what is that you speak off?" **_he asked with one brow raised regarding his friend.

"_**Do not be shy Viktor, is she not the same girl you told me about before?"**_ his friend whispered back…the other men already paying no interest to the conversation.

"_**hmm"**_ was Viktor's only reply.

* * *

"This year you will not be the only students to attend this school, but two others……" Dumbledore's voice carried through the dinning hall.

_So those are the two other schools in the hallway I guess_, Hermione thought silently to herself looking back down to her book.

"The reason for two others schools to attend is for, The Tri-Wizard Tournament. One student from each skill will be chosen to compete and represent their schools. Mr. Crouch from the Ministry shall explain the rules, but first let me introduce to you the lovely ladies of Buexbaton."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and women in blue dresses fluttered in and did a small performance.

Dumbledore kissed Madame Olympe's hand and welcomed her and her students.

"Next, I introduce you to the sons of Durmstrong!"

The doors bust open again. And a group of big muscled men came in and started their performance.

Then the hall went quiet. When the next to people walked in with the sons of Durmstrong.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione! Look! Oh!" Ginny started to shake said girls arm.

"Wha-" and then their eyes met.

Deep chocolate and light hazel.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, well more like croaked.

"Yea 'Mione?"

"I'm going to be sick."

And with that said she broke eye contact, grabbed her things and ran out the door. Ginny following quickly behind her.

* * *

"Ginny what the hell is Viktor Krum! Viktor Krum, doing here! HERE! At Hogwarts!" Hermione said almost reaching the level of yelling.

"Don't you pay attention to sports at all! He's the youngest Quiditch player ever! Started playing national by the time he was thirteen." She answered watching Hermione pace in front of the rock she was sitting on.

"You know I don't pay attention!" Hermione started yelling, "This is so awkward he is here! Here!" she yelled again.

"Yea 'Mione I know. I saw him too. So did the rest of the school." Ginny replied with a calm in her voice.

"How are you calm!" said Hermione looking at Ginny like she had two heads.

Ginny sat there and stared at her, eyes barely blinking.

"Well!" Said Hermione, her nerves getting to her. She squinted her eyes at Ginny and noticed that she wasn't staring at her but, behind her.

Whirling around Hermione's face came face to face with a shirtless chest. A very well muscled shirtless chest.

Blinking a few times she just stared, then slowly started to back away to see who this man was.

Thinking she had put enough space between her and the stranger she then braved to look up.

-gasp- Her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. There stood said person they were just discussing. Standing right there in front of her. In nothing but short.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Tried again but failed. For once Hermione Granger was speechless.

Finally the man gave a small cough then made a move to get closer, and then Ginny unfroze.

She quickly stood up grabbed Hermione's arm, said a quick goodbye to him and ran. Dragging Hermione granger along with her.

* * *

_What were those two girls doing out here? And why was beautiful witch yelling for? _Viktor Krum thought. Staring at the two figures running back to the castle.

_Such confusing creatures girls are_.

With that he went back into the water then started swimming towards the ship.

_Still I wonder what they were talking about. Hopefully I see her again._ Viktor thought as he crawled back into bed.

* * *

_That was closer. _

_Both girls thought as they entered the common room. _

_They gave each other a look that said to not talk about it now. _

"_Hey Hermione you okay? You ran out the hall pretty quick?" Harry asked walking up to the two Gryffindor girls. _

"_Oh, yea I just felt a little funny, but I'm better now. Thanks for asking." _

_Ginny and her shared a look, "Were off to bed." and then they both ran upstairs the dorm room._

_Once safely behind the closed doors they both jumped onto Hermione's bed and just sat in silence for a few seconds._

"_Gin? How long was he standing there?" _

"_He got there around the time you said, 'This is so awkward he is here!'" that's when I notice him walking up behind you._

"_oh…" and then silence engulfed them again for a few brief moments._

"_well maybe then he doesn't know it was him you were talking about?" Ginny said._

"_yea maybe. Still I cant believe he is here Gin. Here. Bad enough I have those dreams. But now I'm going to have those dreams and probably see him everyday." she said weakly. _

"_well…maybe you will get lucky and wont really see him see him.?"_

"_I hope so Gin. Lets get some sleep."_

_Ginny crawled to her bed and then they shut off the lights._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is the 3rd chapter. i tried to make it longer. i was so close to killing myself trying to figure what to write. For now I am mostly winging it. I think its pretty good for winging??

i hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer:: I do not own. Only the plot.

* * *

-LEMON-

(even though i must admit its pretty horrible. I'm ashamed of myself)

* * *

_-Ahh… Vik… Viktor! -_

_His hands roaming her body, pausing briefly at certain spots that made her moan loader._

_Nibbling on her throat he gave her waist a small squeeze then slowly moved his right hand to the curls between her legs._

_**-tell me how you veel. Does excite you?****-**_

_Moving his head away from her neck, he kissed his way down her chest. _

_His mouth right above her now, he looked up, _

_**-look at me loff. Vatch vhat I do to you.-**_

_Opening her eyes Hermione looked down to see Viktor move his mouth onto her clit. Feeling him sucking brought her hips up, arching for him to take more._

_-oh Viktor that feels…-_

_Before she could finish he placed one large finger inside her._

_**-you are vet loff. You are liking much vat I do? Da?-**_

_At this point Hermione could do nothing but whimper and move her hips in rhythm with his hand trying to quench the burning fire she felt in her stomach._

_Viktor feeling that she could take more pushed in another one of his large fingers and pumping faster. Loving the way her face scrunched at the pleasure. _

_The room was filled with her moaning and small whimper's here and there. _

_He noticed the flush of her skin and the sweat covering both their bodies.._

_-Viktor! I think…ohh!-_

_Picking up his pace he started to pump his fingers faster feeling her walls clench around him._

_The feeling of her tightness._

_**-cum loff. Let go-**_

_He softly commanded._

_Grasping the sheets Hermione lifted her hips and……_

_-END-_

* * *

"Hermione!!!! Wake up!"

Sitting up quickly with a small gasp Hermione looked around to see Ginny staring at her questioningly.

"later," she croaked. Her throat and mouth felt dry. And her body felt on fire, she also noted the dull ache between her legs.

"damn dream," she silently whispered as she got up to get ready for her day.

* * *

"Morning Hermione, Ginny." Harry said looking up from his plate.

"Morning Harry." replied Ginny. Hermione just sat down and started munching on some toast and a few sips of pumpkin juice.

"You okay 'Mione?" asked Harry. Looking up Hermione could see the worry in his face.

"Yea…Yea I'm fine." she said smiling at Harry hoping it would reassure him.

Not waiting for a reply Hermione went back to eating and looked at the paper on the table.

But instead of reading it like she normally would, she just stared and started thinking about her dream.

_Another one. How many dreams does this make it. I see the man for the first time at the world cup. Bloody and sweaty and start having wet dreams about him! _She cursed herself. Ginny always said my hormones would catch up to me.

"'Mione?"

Turning to where she heard her name she saw Ron standing. Without speaking she just kept staring waiting for him to say something else.

"well…I wanted…you know that…I'm sorry." he mumbled to his feet.

She sat there for a few minutes and decide to forgive him. She hadn't spoke to him in a week about.

"alright Ron. You're forgiven."

Before she could refuse he picked her up into a hug and spun her around.

"thank you 'Mione!" he practically shouted.

Which was embarrassing since all the people in the dinning hall were staring at them.

Suddenly he stopped spinning but kept her in a hug. He moved his head into her hair to whisper. "I really am sorry Hermione."

His words only fell on death ears. She was staring into the familiar chocolate brown eyes at the Slytherien table. She noticed that those eyes got darker and when she started looking away she saw his fists on the table clenched. She looked back up suddenly and was staring into Ron's eyes.

"'Mione? You okay?" he asked questioningly. Still she didn't reply. She just cocked her head to the side a little and had a confused look on her face.

Turning around Ron looked to see what she was staring at. Then he froze. There sat Viktor Krum staring at HIS 'Mione. Moving his body he looked back at Hermione and saw she was staring right back at Krum.

For a moment he saw nothing but red, but decided to calm down less she got mad at him again. He would as Ginny about it later. To see if she new what was going on.

Suddenly snapping out of it Hermione turned her back to Viktor and faced the group. Putting a smile on her face she said, "Well I have a few hours before I start class. I'm going to be in the library if you need me." Gathering her stuff she started to walk away.

"Hermione what about..!"

Before Ginny could finish Hermione shouted back "Later."

Then walked out the door to spend a few hours relaxing.

* * *

Reaching the library she decided she would first on the two new school visiting for the year.

Might as well learn a little bit about their schools. Finding a big book on Durmstrong and a medium size one of Beauxbaton. She found her favorite chair in the back of the library in a small corner.

There she began reading noting along the way the differences between the other schools and hers.

Having finished Beauxbaton she was about midway into the history of Durmstrong when she heard giggling. Not just any giggling, but the very annoying girly giggling over a guy. Trying her best to ignore it she began reading again.

About two pages later she heard even more giggling, louder then the other three hundred times. Turning around she glared at the girls and spoke.

"This is a library so do keep your mouths shut. Unless you happen too be studying on the rates of annoyance. Your giggling marks about a twenty." With another glare at the girls, she then looked at the reason for the annoyance there sat Viktor Krum reading a book. Also staring back at her.

She shot him a glare also then turned to read again. Sighing…since the stupid giggling girls left.

About an hour or so had passed and she was a few pages from finishing when a note appeared in front of her. Curios she opened it and read

**Thank you.**

Confused she looked up from the paper then looked around the room. The only one near her was Viktor. Looking at him she raised an eyebrow then turned around to write back.

You are welcome??

She tapped it with her wand. Then it disappeared. No more then 30 seconds and the note appeared again.

**You got rid of silly girls**

Seeing that she started laughing. Folding the note she put it in her pocket grabbed her things and the two books to reshelf and walked over to him.

Before she could tap him on the shoulder or say anything he turned around and jumped to his feet.

To her, he looked to be somewhat scared that she was going to talk to him.

Before he decided to run off, which seemed like he wanted to, she said, "your welcome once again. Next time why don't you just ask them to leave?"

He stood there, staring down at her with a somewhat puzzled expression. After a minute or two passed she guessed he was not going to speak so she turned to move.

"I try, they giggle vhen open mouth to speak." came his deep masculine voice. Letting out a small gasp of shock she turned to face him again and stared at him. Then she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Vhat is funny that I say?" he asked looking confused.

Between her laughter she said, "Sorry, its not funny. Well it sort of is in a way. I guess it's the way you said it."

His face turned a little shade darker and his expression more serious again. Noticing how that sounded Hermione quickly corrected herself.

"I'm sorry. That came out around. I was not talking about your English. Which I might add is pretty good. What I mean was the way you voiced it, like you did not understand why the giggle every time you opened your mouth. I didn't mean to make it sound like an insult." She sprouted off quickly. Hoping she had not indeed insult him.

He looked down at her and saw that she was truly sincere. He gave a small ( and I do mean small) smile, "Is okay. I miss understand."

She smiled and was about to reply when she heard the bells signaling that was class was over and to get to the next one.

"Sorry, I have to get to my first class now." and then she ran out of the library.

"Bye.." he quietly said to himself.

_She does not start class till before lunch?_

Deciding that he wasn't going to be seeing her until around tomorrow he left to go practice his flying.

* * *

At lunch Hermione found Ginny and they sat down to discuss what happened this morning.

"So…are you going to spill or will I force you?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione with a look.

All Hermione did was shrug and continue to eat her lunch.

"Well…how about you explain this morning when I woke you up? Was it another one?"

Nodding her head she turned to look out the window. _why is this happening to me. I don't even know the guy. Though he seems nice maybe I should?_

"Okay so then what happened at breakfast I saw the way that man was looking pretty mad. That's what I don't understand. Why did he look like that if you haven't even talked to him before?" Asked Ginny confused staring out the same window as her friend.

"I don't know Gin. I honestly don't. But I did talk to him earlier in the library, right before the bell for my class." she whispered with a smile on her face.

"WHAT!!!" she screamed going into complete girly mode.

"That's the first thing you should have said when we sat down!"

She just gave Ginny a ridiculous look basically saying she was a crazy nut.

"I guess I just didn't think about it." Hermione said smiling at her friend

"Well what did he say? Is his voice sexy like we imagined? What! Im dying please tell me!" was Ginny's remark.

All Hermione could do was laugh at her friends ridiculous manner.

"Nothing really he thanked me for scaring off those silly cows. I swear their giggling was the most annoying sound on the planet." She replied, "He told me why the girls didn't leave him alone when I asked. The way he said it made me laugh. At first he though I was laughing at his English. I apologized and explained why I was laughing." she spilled quickly trying to explain everything.

"Oh." was the only reply she got from her red head friend.

"yea, that was when the bell rang and I ran to class. I was embarrassed. He must of thought I was some silly twit."

"'Mione, are you looking forward to talking to him again?" Ginny asked. Still looking out the window Hermione replied, "I guess. I mean I wouldn't mine he has a very nice voice. Very deep and masculine. Just like me and you imagined."

"Should I be umm excited you imagine of me?" asked the same deep, masculine voice she was speaking of.

-eek-

Hermione quickly turned her head and there he stood right behind her. She turned her head to glare at Ginny. Leaning closer to her friend she whispered, "You better run Ginny Weasley before I use your Bat Bogey Hex on you."

Not needing to be told twice Ginny gathered her things and ran for the door to escape Hermione.

Turning back to face Viktor she gulped and her hand started to shake a little.

"Umm hello again." she croaked out, trying to look up at him while she spoke.

Giving a small grin so that no one else could see, he replied, "Hullo."

He stood there and she sat there for a few moments not knowing what to say to each other. Time passing slowly for the two.

"Join me for valk?" He asked once again looking down at her. Waiting for her reply to either deny or accept him.

Her head snapped back up to look him in the eyes, "Uh, Yea, Sure." was all she could manage to say.

"I vill take books."

Before she could deny him he grabbed her bag and books of the table then waited for her to stand.

Seeing as how he wouldn't take a no she stood up, "Lead the way."

They started a silent walk to the Black Lake. Not being able to take the silence much longer Hermione began to speak, "About that conversation you heard…well it was just a joke from the world cup is all." She looked back up to him to see his reaction. But she couldn't exactly tell.

So she decided to keep quiet and just continue to walk with him.

"Not problem. I... how you English say…Jest…Da, I jest when speaking earlier." Came his soft reply. He looked down at her and gave a small smile.

Her heart beat a little faster at seeing his smile directed towards her and she couldn't help but give a small smile of her own.

"how do say your name?" he asked all of a sudden.

"I hear annoying blonde boy say last name and call you mud blood. But I not know first name or meaning of mud blood?" he said looking down at her waiting for her to reply. He heard her breath hitch a little at the sound of mud blood and a strange look across her face, which looked to be hurt.

"I sorry, is mud blood not good vord den?" he asked again.

"My first name is Hermione, and your right mud blood is not a good word, it's a name given to people like me. People born into non magical families." she quietly replied looking at his face waiting to see a look of disgust appear on his face from realizing what she was.

"Her-my-own-ninny? Dat I work on den," he said with a small laugh at seeing her face when he botched her name. "Vhy vould he call pretty vitch bad name? I should go back to teach him manners." He said with an edge to his voice.

"You think I'm pretty?" was the only think she could ask. Viktor looked at her like she just asked if the sky is blue. Did she not think she was pretty?

"Da, you are pretty vitch. You distract me at vorld cup, "he gave a small laugh, which she thought sounded magical.

"Oh Merlin! Its my fault you got hit." she said somewhat frantically.

Giving another small chuckle, "No, not pretty vitch fault." he shook his head and tsked at her.

They stopped walking not wanting to get to far away from the school since the bell would ring soon for the next classes.

"You really think I'm pretty?" she asked again apparently not believing the first three times.

"Da, that is vhat I said."

"oh." was all her brain could come up with.

They stood looking at each other for a few more moments until they were interrupted.

"Oi! Mud blood! Why are you bothering Krum he doesn't want to sign any of your things!" said a whiney little voice.

Turning her head to the side she saw Malfoy walking closer.

She let out a small sigh waiting to see what he would say next.

"Well, Granger what do you have to say?" he asked stopping closer to the two.

She gave him one of the 'wtf' looks that muggles were prone to give and said, "Why should I say anything to you? You're not worth wasting breath on. Even though you seem to think so little daddy's boy." she turned to face Viktor again to collect her things and leave not wanting to be in Malfoy's presence.

"Why you disgusting filth!" shouted Draco raising his wand.

Before he could shout his hex Viktor raised his wand, "Reducto!"

* * *

AN:: okay so thats the chapter. i start school again tomorrow but more then likely i will stay up all night to work on the next chapter.

please tell me what you think. it took me forever to figure out how to spell the other schools name. then i remembered i have a laptop and internet -_-

i felt like a complete twit. haha.

sooo review.

thanks a lot`


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay! Im surprised at myself. I think this was written pretty well for being seriously angry and stressed. I found out that my boo has been in jail for almost a month. then he made it seem like no big deal. ive been freaking out. i have stupid friends. oh well. thats why i love them.

So i hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer:: I do not Own.

* * *

Ch.4

As soon as the spell hit him, Draco went flying through the air then landed with a 'thump' on the ground about 10ft away.

Hermione turned around, eyes as wide as dinner plates staring at the scene in front of her.

"Don't effer call her dat!" Viktor growled out, moving to get closer to him. He pointed his wand to Draco.

"If any is filth. Is you!" Viktor all but shouted.

By this time a crowd had gathered staring at Draco on the ground with Viktor Krum pointing his wand at him.

Hermione stood there not knowing what to do. She could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes. Though she refused to let them fall.

"What's going on? Why are you pointing your wand at Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Krum?" asked professor McGonagle.

"Well? Is someone going to answer?" she asked again giving both the boys a look. Turning her head she saw Hermione. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione's head snapped to her professor then she looked back to Draco then to Viktor. She clutched her books tighter to herself and then ran, pushing past Viktor.

"Her-my-own-ninny!" he called about to go after her.

"Stop right there Mr. Krum." said McGonagle's voice rang.

"You and Mr. Malfoy come with me to my office. Now."

Draco got of the floor and followed with Viktor walking close behind. Though he couldn't stop himself from looking back to the direction Hermione ran to.

_Why does she run?_

* * *

"Now would one of you like to explain what happened?"

Draco quickly started to spout out what Viktor did.

"He attacked me! Raised his wand then hit me with a spell!" Draco shouted.

"My father will here about this! don't think you will get away!" he added.

Viktor just turned his head to look at the annoyance.

"Are you threatening me boy?" he said in a low dangerous voice. Daring Draco to say something else.

"Enough! Mr. Krum please tell me what happened."

Viktor turned his head back to the professor and spoke, "I vas talking vith her-my-own-ninny and dis boy," he flicked his hand towards Malfoy, "started to yell and call her names. She turn valk vay. He raise vand to attack. Before he say spell I raise vand and attack first. Attacking someone vhen is turned is coward." he said, facing Draco glaring.

"And what sort of name did Mr. Malfoy call Miss Granger?" asked the professor in a calm voice.

"He say mud blood. Before boy came and yell, Her-my-own-ninny tell me vhat means. I do not like…vat is called…voul (foul) name he called. Upsets her." Viktor answered and giving a slight not at the end of his sentence.

"He's Lying!" Draco yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"You don't honestly believe this Professor." said Draco who had slapped his hand on her desk and staring at her.

"On rare occasion Mr. Malfoy, I have been informed of what you call some of the muggle born students. So I do indeed believe Mr. Krum's statement. Though I do not approve of the attack. Also 30 pts will be taken off of Slytherin for your attack."

"My father will here about this!" Draco yelled again. Standing up straight.

"You not yell or threaten Professor. Is rude and childish." Viktor said standing up and turning his body to face Draco.

"Vhere is manners. You are talking vith lady and professor." Viktor said with the chilling tone to his voice.

All Draco could do was look at him fear in his eyes.

"I have no doubt that your father will here about this. You may leave." Professor said.

"Mr. Krum wait a moment."

Viktor stopped walking and turned back around. Walking back to her desk he stood and waited for her to speak.

"As noble as your actions were. Maybe next time you could just disarm him and not attack. Also I will be keeping my eye on you and Miss Granger. She is in my house. I do not wish to see her hurt. She is a very nice girl." the professor said looking straight into Viktor's eyes, willing him to argue with anything.

"Da, next time I will not cause harm. I do not vish to hurt her." with that said he went silent waiting to see if she had anything else to say.

"You may go now Mr. Krum"

Clicking his heals then bowing he turned swiftly to exit the classroom.

* * *

"Hermione? You in here?" came Ginny's voice.

"Oh! Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny hurriedly ran to her friends bed. She hardly ever saw Hermione cry. The only time was when she was very, very upset.

" 'Mione?"

"I'm fine Gin. I just…today was just sort of different." Hermione replied wiping the tears from her eyes and looking at her friend trying to give a small smile.

"Why don't you tell me about it. What happened after I ran for my life?" she asked smiling at Hermione.

"We went for a walk…we just walked not really talking. Then he asked my name. He said he knew my last name and also he heard a few people at the Slytherin table mainly Malfoy call me Mud Blood. But he didn't understand the meaning. So I told him my name and the meaning of mud blood. We stood in silence for awhile then he said my name. It wasn't really close but I liked that he tried. It sounded nice in a way but I couldn't help but flinch out how horribly he botched it. Then he asked why someone would call a pretty with a horrible name. He thinks I'm pretty." Hermione spoke. Finally looking back up at Ginny.

She could see the shock in her face and also the excitement and the sympathy.

"oh wow. that's wonderful. So why are you crying?" Ginny asked not understanding the problem.

"Well after we just stood there and looked at each other then Malfoy came and ruined it. He called me mud blood and he was being his usual arrogant self. I turned around to walk away. And then next thing I know Viktor is shouting out a spell and Malfoy is sprawled on the ground 10 feet away."

Ginny just stared at her. It was the look that said 'okay I follow so what's the reason for the tears."

-sigh- "I just…he barely knows me and he is there defending me. He protected me. Its unnerving."

"Oh, I see what's going on."

Hermione just gave her friend the "What on gods green earth are you talking about' look.

"You have a crush! You. Hermione Granger are crushing on Viktor Krum." Ginny said with a huge grin on her face, trying to hold in her laughter,

"Yea maybe, but do you really think the worlds greatest seeker is going to see anything in me? Come on Ginny, get your heads out the clouds." sighed Hermione getting up throwing away tissue.

"Obviously you don't notice the stares." Ginny grumbled underneath her breath.

'Lets go Gin' I feel like eating some cake."

So the two girls headed down to the dinning hall.

* * *

"_**Viktor what is wrong friend?" **_Alexei asked, as his friend walked onto the ship.

Viktor just gave him a look that mostly said to back off, but his friend just ignored it.

"_**Talk my friend. Tell what is wrong. Da."**_

Viktor looked at his friend once again and let out a puff of air.

"_**I think I made beautiful witch cry. I am not sure. Annoying blonde boy…Malfoy came up and called her horrible name. He tried to attack her. So I attack first."**_ Viktor explained sitting at his desk in his room.

"_**The same witch when we were introduced before dinner? The one with two boys and yelling?"**_ asked his friend with a small knowing smile on his face.

"_**Da."**_ Viktor nodded. _**"Same witch."**_

Alexei just smiled at his friend and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"_**You will get things figured out. Then you will have the pretty witch and be happy"**_

Viktor just looked at his friend and gave a small nod.

"_**Good its been a while since lunch, lets go get dinner it should be starting soon"**_

Both men got up and went on their way to the castle to get their dinner.

* * *

"See cake was just what I needed to feel better." Hermione said to her friend.

They sat laughing and talking about the other things that happened during their day.

Some people asked Hermione for her help on an essay or a question for their homework.

Which of course she didn't mind answering.

She sat there enjoying the laughter at their table. All of her friends just sitting there and having a good time talking.

Ginny leaned over the table to whisper at Hermione.

"He's staring."

Hermione knowing exactly who she was talking about turned her head a little to make it seem like she was looking at the door, like she was expecting someone. In the corner of her eye though she saw Viktor staring at her. Also the boy next to him was laughing and trying to get his attention he also looked at her.

She quickly averted her eyes. Her eyes caught Ron walking through the door making his way towards her. She gave a small smile. When he stopped in front of her.

" 'Mione can I talk to you out in the hall?" He asked not really looking at her face when he spoke.

She nodded her head yea wondering why he would want to talk in the hallway. If he needed help with a paper he could have just asked inside. Where her cake was. (sorry my inner fatty)

"Are you dating someone?" Ron suddenly asked whirling around to face her.

She couldn't believe what he asked at first she thought she had heard him wrong, but the way he looked now she knew she was sane and heard him correctly.

"What? Why would you ask that?" She couldn't believe he was asking this.

"Just answer the question!" he practically yelled at her.

"No, no I'm not dating any one. Even if I was its non of your business Ronald. Who I date or might wish to date is no concern of yours." She said with anger lacing her voice.

"It is my business!" This time he was yelling. Probably everyone in the dinning hall could hear him.

"Your mine 'Mione and I will be damned if I let you go out with some other bloke!"

Now she really thought she was hearing things. Did he really just say she belonged to him. Oh she was going to set him straight.

"Ronald, " she said quietly but then her voice grew to a load volume, "I do NOT belong to you! What made you even think that! You must be insane! What makes you even think that! Don't even answer. You have no say in who I go out with! Do you understand me!" she was yelling with tears stinging her eyes again.

By this time s small crowd had started to form….

In the dinning hall, people were whispering about it.

Viktor quickly stood up and so did Alexei hurrying to reach the door.

"Eat slugs! Incarcerous!" Hermione yelled.

Viktor and Alexei arrived at the doors in time to see Ron try to grab her, but she cast her spells.

They also noticed the other red head; the girl running to Hermione and yelling at the boy who they guessed was her brother.

"Ron! You git! Wait till mum hears about this! You're going to get a howler!" the red head girl screamed.

Viktor looked up and notice Hermione had silent tears streaming down her face.

He moved to get to her, but Alexei placed his hands on his shoulders. Silently telling him to let her be.

Viktor just shrugged off his hand and went to see Hermione.

When he got close enough to touch her she looked up. He opened his mouth to say something but she just clutched her eyes shut and whispered, "Please leave me be." Then she ran away.

* * *

He stood there not knowing what to do now. He never met a girl that he wanted to talk to before. He was finding this to be extremely difficult. _Maybe is time to ask Mama or Papa for some advice_.

He silently walked away feeling a little hurt that she did not wish to be near him.

Getting back on the ship he took a quick shower and dressed in some comfortable sleeping clothes.

He pulled out some parchment a quill and ink. Starting on his letter home.

_**Dear Mama & Papa,**_

_**The first day of Hogwarts has been eventful. In a few days I will be putting my name in to enter the tournament.**_

_**I know you worry for me Mama, but I will make sure to keep safe if I am chosen. The weather here is warmer then home.**_

_** Its also a lot of green and the air is good. I like to fly over and look at the scenery. The classes here are good. **_

_**My classes are as they usually are. The have a huge library also. Speaking of the library I saw her again. **_

_**The beautiful witch I told you about at the world cup. The one who distracted me and then I got hit. She glared at me. **_

_**Never has a girl glared. Always giggling and trying to flatter me. I must say that I felt my heart beat faster when I saw that beautiful glare. **_

_**I gave her a note, she laughed. Her laughter is just as beautiful as her. Its like a nice ring to my ears unlike those other silly girls. She also thinks my English is good.**_

_**But, I think I might have done something to upset her. Though I'm not sure. Maybe you two can help me? **_

_**I had asked her name cause I did not know her first name. I heard this annoying boy named Malfoy say her last name then call her mud blood. **_

_**Also I asked what is the meaning of mud blood. She has a lovely name, though with my accent is sounds like a dieing hippogriff. **_

_**She did not seem to mind though, but she did make a hurt face at hearing mud blood. When she told me what it means I felt the blood in my veins burn.**_

_** I wanted to go and find that Malfoy and hurt him. It is a hurtful meaning to those who are not born in magical families they are known as filthy and unworthy. **_

_**She looked so hurt. I tried to make her smile. I said "Why call pretty witch such hurtful name?" She couldn't seem to get over the fact that I called her pretty. **_

_**And I must say I did make her smile. Though her smile turned to a frown when Malfoy showed up. He called her mud blood. T**_

_**hen he try to attack her when she had her back turn. So, I attacked first. She looked like she was going to cry. **_

_**It hurt my heart to see her like that. I know I barely know her, but that is what I feel. **_

_**She just ran past me when the Professor called her name. Then at dinner the same boy I told you about, the red head, he was yelling at her again. **_

_**Alexei and I came in time to see him try and grab her, but she quickly got him with two spells. She was crying. **_

_**Alexei stopped me from going to her, but I did not listen. I tried to reach out and give her hug, but she said to leave her be. **_

_**She looked so sad and hurt. What should I do? **_

_**I eagerly await for a reply.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Viktor.**_

_

* * *

_

AN: So how did you all like this one? hopefully you enjoy this. let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay! so I have been updating fast lately. Which surprised myself. Im on a roll. And now I have more then likely just jinxed myself. anyways. i think next chapter will have a little fight. then a little fluff and yay! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:: I do not own!

* * *

Ch.5

Two weeks had gone by and Viktor still didn't know what to do. He wanted badly to talk to Hermione but she never seemed to be around.

-sigh- _Where is she? Hopefully Mama and Papa reply soon._

Viktor was sitting in the library again hoping she would walk in. Everyday he would go by the library the black lake and the Great Hall. Still he has not seen her. He thought to ask her friend, then quickly decided against it. Not knowing what her friend would think.

Sitting long enough he stood up to make his way to the Great Hall to get dinner. Thinking about ways to get Hermione's attention and to apologize if he had done something. He saw his friend Alexei sitting and laughing among the other Durmstrang students.

All the other men in his school looked to see him approaching and their laughter died down. Knowing he was in a horrid mood. Letting out another sigh he just sat and began to fill his plate to eat.

He look across the hall to the Gryffindor table, but all he saw was Hermione's friend eating with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Shaking his head he just kept his head down and continued to eat, trying not to feel to hurt.

"_**Viktor, look up."**_ Alexei said, jabbing Viktor in the side.

Wondering what his friend was talking about he looked up he saw her. There she stood in the door. He saw her looking around first at her table then she moved her gaze over to the Slytherin side.

She started walking in his direction but then abruptly stopped then turned to walk to her table.

He continued to just stare at her. He was hurt but happy at the same time. Happy that she thought about going to him, and hurt that she changed her mind.

Still he had seen her again. That's all he cared about.

"_**You big fool. Go up and talk to her. Don't just sit here, Go."**_ said Alexei pushing Viktor trying to get him to move.

Viktor quickly stood and was practically running to the other side but, stopped not knowing what to say. He stood about ten steps away from her and he couldn't think of anything. Nothing at all. After two weeks of thinking of things he could say to her. He just forgot.

Harry had noticed him, but decided that he should stay out of it. Ginny told him what was going on. He thought that maybe he should just sit on the side. Looking at Hermione he noticed she looked a little pale and still upset.

So, he looked back at Viktor. Harry knew Viktor was looking at him also. Harry shook his head and gave Viktor a sympathetic look. Then he continued to eat.

Viktor stood there then just gave a small nod, acknowledging Harry. So he turned around and then just left the Great Hall. Heading back to ship to try and get some sleep. Possibly think some more.

* * *

"Is he gone?" Hermione whispered giving Harry a pleading look.

"Yea, he's gone." he replied feeling bad for the guy. As far as he knew. Viktor hadn't done anything.

"Hermione can I ask why you don't want to talk to him? He looked really upset." he looked at Hermione with a calm, leveled look.

Ginny shot him a foul look telling him not to ask, but he ignored her and just kept looking at Hermione. Waiting for an answer. He believed Viktor deserved a reason.

"Nothing." was what he heard Hermione say.

He looked at her for a few seconds then asked, "Nothing?"

"Yea, he hasn't done anything. Its just me. I don't know what to think about him. He doesn't seem to be like other people. It scares me." she whispered not looking back at him.

Harry sat there in silence taking in what she said. Well now he knows for sure he doesn't have to go after Viktor.

"So, you are telling me he did nothing. The reason you are ignoring him and hurting his feelings is because of nothing. That you're to scared to actually to get to know the bloke?" Harry asked not really believing that Hermione, smart, brilliant, Hermione was thinking this.

"Its just…He didn't even know me and he defended me. He could have gotten in trouble for attacking Malfoy. He even thought I was pretty. What could a guy like him possibly think those things about me?" Hermione said mostly to herself, though Harry still heard her.

"I think you should talk to him Hermione. The next time you see him. Let him know this. Don't just go and assume things. Why not give him a chance." and with that Harry stood up. He had a little plotting to do.

* * *

When he got on the ship, a house elf handed him a letter. He saw that it was from his parents, so he made his way to his room to hurry and read.

_Dear Viktor, _

_We are glad to hear of your first day going great. I know that you will be careful, though I still cant help but worry about you. It sounds lovely there, and I know your classes must seem easy for you. So girls trouble already. From what it sounds like, you didn't necessarily do anything. Maybe she is just confuse. You said she is called that mean name, mud blood_? _Your father and I think maybe she is not use to many pureblood wizards being kind to her. What you must remember is that many purebloods look down on her blood status dear. If you really care for her Viktor then give her time. She will sort things out soon. Be patient dear. _

_Love, _

_Mama & Papa_

_p.s. your father and I wish to know her name. _

Viktor let a small smile on his face. His Mama always knew what to say. Well now all he had to do was wait, but for how long?

-knock knock-

Viktor's smile fell and he scowled thinking it was probably one of the guys trying to annoy him. He threw the door opened and was about to yell, but the person who was standing there shocked him.

Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. Also one of Hermione's friends.

"Umm Hello, may I talk to you for a few minutes?" Harry asked, somewhat nervous to be talking to Viktor Krum.

He gave a small nod and moved out of the door way. It was an awkward silence both boys just stood there. Not really looking at each other, trying to keep their eyes on the floor or the wall..

Harry sucked in some air then said, "I wanted to talk to you about Hermione." Then he looked up to see Viktor's eyes to snap towards him.

Before Harry could say anything Viktor spoke, "You vorry? That I may hurt her? Or not trust me vith her?"

Harry saw that Viktor looked somewhat hurt and angry.

"No, I was actually wanting to talk to you about why she is ignoring you." Harry replied softly. This was probably one of the most horrible thing he has ever had to do. He would rather fight off Death Eaters.

"She's just a little confused. I think she likes you. She's probably making excuses not to. Its horrible. All the crying. She cant figure out what she wants. I think though that tonight she might have figured it out." He said, looking at Viktor to see what kind of reaction he was having.

All he got was a silent go on look so, "All I can say is have some patience. She's not use to a lot of purebloods being kind to her. Did you know she's the brightest with of our generation. She's in 6th year. Ahead of us all. Umm well that's all I needed to say. Also personally I think she likes you. She just cant seem to understand it all." Harry finished and felt more relaxed and stood there waiting for Viktor to say anything.

"…You really think?" was the tentative reply.

"Yea mate, I do. Well if you will excuse me. I need to get back I have to finish some work. Oh and you didn't hear this from me, but I heard a certain witch was in the library right now." and that being said Harry showed him self out.

* * *

He silently entered the library he didn't see anyone so he decided to go where he had first talked to her. He quietly moved around not wanting to attract attention, never know when fan girls were around.

Then he saw a lamp light and notice her automatically. The bushy, curly hair and her delicate small framed body. Curled up in the oversize chair. He felt his heart beating faster. Praying to anyone or thing out there to give him a chance.

He walked up slowly so he wouldn't scare her, then stopped behind her chair. He gave a small cough to catch her attention.

Startled Hermione looked up to see Viktor standing behind her. She thought of running and not even bothering to gather her stuff. She didn't like these feelings nor did she trust the fluttering in her stomach.

He noticed how she wanted to run, so he quickly but softly spoke. "Please vait. I vant to talk."

She started to calm down and just nodded her head trying not to face him. She was scared that she might burst into tears.

Viktor took a seat in front of her. And just stared at her. She looked really tired and a little pale.

He reached out a hand to stoke her cheek but she flinched away.

"Sorry," he whispered.

They both sat in silence one worried of saying to much and the other worrying of not saying enough.

"I…"

"I…"

"You…"

"You…"

They met each other others eyes and he gave a small laugh not being able to help himself. He has never let himself smile and laugh in front of a girl before.

Hermione blushed and just looked at him, "Umm, you can go first."

Viktor liked the way her cheeks were highlighted with a soft pink glow of her blush.

And he noticed the way her eyes sparkled in the light.

"Vhy do you hide away from me? Did I upset you in way?" he asked, wanting to hear her reasons. He was mad that she had ignored him and had not spoken to him and also deeply hurt.

"I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. You…you're just wonderful." she answered looking down. She felt her blush grow hotter. She never thought talking to a boy could be this embarrassing.

She felt like she might cry again, but she felt warm calloused fingers under her chin. Raising her head to look back at him.

He couldn't help but be happy at hearing that she thought he was wonderful. He wanted to hug her and kiss her. But they did not know each other well enough for those actions.

"Not be sorry. I think I understand. I feel same, very confused about you. Not know vhat to think haff time." He spoke softly his fingers slowly caressing her cheek.

"I vish to, how you say…court you? But I find it hard since you are first girl to make me feel like dis." He admitted hoping she wouldn't laugh.

"Oh…I am?"

This time he laughed out loud. He couldn't help himself. She always asked silly questions when he spoke about what he thought of her. He thought it was nice. Instead of the usually way girls would act around him.

"Da. Sorry I not mean to laugh. You just ask silly question. Vhy is it you think not pretty or can make boy feel happy around you?"

He couldn't help but wonder why no boy ever call her beautiful or such. She was the prettiest girl he has ever seen. Why did others not see that.

"Well, I don't have a lot of admires knocking on my door to say. Ron and Harry don't really count. Since they are my best friends. I guess also cause I don't really care for a boys attention. I usually am studying all the time. Never thought about it."

She looked in his eyes and her heart felt like it would burst from her chest. She leaned a little closer. He moved forward still caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Maybe you need man not boy." he breathed out leaning his face closer. He could feel her breath on his lips.

"Maybe…"

And then they both thought they had died. For their lips touched and all around them disappeared. He could hear, see, or feel anything but her.

As she could not hear, see, nor feel anything but him.

At that moment they knew they were for each other. That it was supposed to be this way. Both of them. Together.

They slowly pulled away and Hermione opened her eyes to look at him.

Sitting there faces merely centimeters apart just breathing and staring at each other.

She smiled and then leaned back. "I will admit I'm scared. We barely know each other. I just met you not to long ago. I don't want to rush."

She looked at him hoping he understood. He reached for her hands and held them both in his one large hand. His other hand he placed on her cheek and stroked it. He leaned forward real quick and gave her a small peck. Pulling his head away he moved to whisper into her ear.

"Da. Get to know each other. I want to learn everything of you. No rushing."

He gave her another quick kiss. Then put his hand down to place on top of her hands that were still laying in his other hand.

She blinked back the water gathering in her eyes and smiled at him. She gave a small nod and spoke, "I need to get back to my dorm. Its almost curfew."

They both stood and he helped her gather her belongings and walked her to the Gryffindor room.

"Her-my-own-ninny?" he flinched again at how horrible it sounded, but she just smiled at him.

"Tomorrow, school is going to town. Vould you join me? Show around?" he asked hesitantly.

"like a date?" she asked looking up at him.

"Da. Date." he said handing her, her things.

"Yes, I would like that a lot…Viktor." she gave a small smile.

He started grinning like a fool and he leaned down quickly to kiss her on the cheek. He whispered again her face, "I vill count seconds till I see pretty vitch again." and then he gave her a small soft kiss on her cheek again. Turned and walked away.

She stood there and placed a hand on the cheek that he had kissed. Twice.

Staring after him she smiled to herself. Turned around and gave the fat lady the password.

Before walking in she heard the fat lady speak, "Young love. So beautiful. Good luck my dear."

Then the door closed behind her.

Hermione made her way to her bed, not paying attention to anyone around her in the common room.

She couldn't wait until she saw him again. This might just work. No, this will work.

So, with her mind set, she crawled into bed and dreamed of a spending a wonderful time with Viktor.

* * *

AN: so did you enjoy! Wasn't the end cute! during the middle of writing this my mum made me stop to eat dinner. i lost my roll! see i did jinx myself, but it didn't last long. haha

so please review and let me know what you think. also tell me what you think might happen in the next chapter i might just use it in the story. of course i will give credit. :]


	6. Chapter 6

AN: okay so here is the 6th chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but also i didnt want you all to have to wait. So this is basically the 1st part. I do hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:: I do not own

* * *

Ch.6

Waking up Hermione couldn't help but smile. Today should would enjoy her time with Viktor. Everyone would see them together and maybe just maybe everything will turn out fine.

She hopped out of bed and started getting ready. Shower. Picking clothes. Doing her hair. She wanted to look stunning for Viktor. Quickly, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast before they all left to go to Hogsmeade. When she entered, she looked to the Slytherin table but didn't see the Durmstrang students. She didn't think much of it and continued on her way to sit at her table. She smiled at Ginny and Harry and completely ignored Ron.

"You look better Hermione." She looked to Harry and smiled.

"I feel better also." then she grabbed some toast and pumpkin juice.

"So, any special plans for Hogsmeade or are we just going to roam?" Ginny asked, looking around the table at her friends.

Hermione's eyes got a little wide.

"Well actually Ginny, Harry. I umm have a date." She said date quieter then the rest of her sentence.

Harry just gave a knowing smile and Ginny all but jumped out of her seat.

"What! When did this happen? Hermione why didn't you tell me?" Her friend whined.

"Well he asked me last night. When I was in the library. I…we're going to take things slow. Just get to know each other." Hermione's face felt on fire. She bet her cheeks were a nice rosy color.

"Well who is HE? That's the important question." Ginny looked like she was ready to combust. She was shaking and jumping in her seat.

Before Hermione could answer though Harry spoke up, "Viktor Krum."

His smile widened when Ginny was shocked into silence. Her whole body went still and she just slowly turned her head to look at Harry.

He nodded his head and just continued to smile. So she turned back to look at Hermione who's blush got darker and she was now looking down and smiling.

Ginny just continued to sit there in her somewhat frozen state. Not being able to speak.

"How'd you know Harry?" asked Hermione confused to why he knew when she had not told anyone yet.

Then she saw his face, which looked guilty. Like a small kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well, how should I say this? Yesterday, I might have gone to talk to him. Sort of explained to him that you just needed space and to think. And maybe that you were in the library." He softly confessed to Hermione hoping she wouldn't be angry.

She sat there and blinked a few times then broke out into a grin. She started to laugh and she just looked so happy.

"Thank you Harry."

They all just smiled and then continued to eat, now that Ginny was over the shock.

"Why would he want to go with you. When he has all most all the girls in school drooling after him? He could just be dragging you along?"

They all looked up when they heard Ron's hurtful questioning.

Harry looked at his friend with a frown and Ginny looked like she was going to hex him. Hermione's hand took a firm grip on her fork and just looked down at her plate, trying to blink back the tears.

"What's wrong with you! Have you lost your mind!" Ginny screamed angrily.

Everyone in the Great Hall stopped to stare at the Gryffindor table, trying to see what was going on. Harry gave Ron a look of anger and disgust.

"What Ginny? You all know its true. That's what everyone's going to think anyways. Anyways he cant seriously want you anyways, your not all that pretty and its not like he can do more then snog with you." Ron looked at Hermione sneering.

She sat there and just let tears fall down her face.

-smack-

Hermione looked up to see Ron holding his cheek and Ginny's hands clenched into fist.

"Don't you say that. Don't you dare Ronald! She's your best friend. How could you. You are the most vile thing ever, maybe you should start joining the Slytherin's. I know longer can see you as my brother."

By this time everyone was wondering what they were talking about. They all stayed quiet, not wanting to miss anything said.

Harry got up and moved to stand behind Hermione to help her stand up and leave. The ones who were sitting around them at the table. Also moved away not being any where near Ron

"Vhat is going on?" Everyone turned to the entrance to see the group of Durmstrang students walking in.

Harry and Ginny exchanged wide eye glances, then both looked down to Hermione and then to the door.

* * *

Viktor Krum pushed his way through his friends with a smile on his face, thinking of the wonderful time he and Hermione were going to have.

When he got through he stopped mid stride when he saw everyone in the great hall. Taking in everything he noticed almost all the students staring at the Gryffindor table. There he saw the red head boy standing and glaring down at his Hermione.

Viktor felt a rush of anger but held back. He also noticed the red head girl was standing and glaring at her brother, and Potter standing behind Hermione holding her hand, helping her up.

"Vhat is going on?" he said loudly wanting an answer immediately.

He saw Potter and the red head girl turn wide eye and face him. Potter whispered something to Ginny and let go of Hermione's hand, and made his way towards Viktor with a cautious look.

Ginny helped Hermione up and starting walking her to the doors the professors used to exit and enter the great hall.

"Her-my-own-ninny!" Viktor shouted, he made to move after her but Potter stood in front of him.

"Viktor now is not the time. Umm could I talk with you in private?" Harry asked looking at Viktor, trying to think of a way to explain this situation with out getting Ron killed.

Viktor just gave a small nod and walked with Harry to the hall away from prying eyes.

"I don't know how to really explain, but don't take this wrong I think you might need to change your plans for the day." Harry said hesitantly.

Viktor thought for a second then he started to scowl and he was going to yell when Harry started speaking again.

"Its not that she didn't want to, are you kidding! She was glowing with happiness. But, umm someone sort of said a lot of mean things to her. She didn't even fight back or say anything…she was really really upset. I've never seen her like this…"

Viktor's scowl didn't leave his face, he was pretty sure he knew what person said mean things to Hermione. He was slowly planning what type of torture he should inflict upon this person.

"What did Veasel say." it wasn't a question. It was a demand.

Harry looked like he just wanted to run away, he started to stutter and Viktor couldn't understand him.

"Tell Me!" snapped Viktor losing his patience.

"Ron…well he said, 'Why would he want to go with you. When he has all most all the girls in school drooling after him? He could just be dragging you along?', then he said, 'That's what everyone's going to think anyways. Anyways he cant seriously want you anyways, your not all that pretty and its not like he can do more then snog with you.'"

Harry thought that a scowling Viktor was pretty intimidating and somewhat scary, but now Viktor's face looked murderous. He was about to speak again but Viktor was already running back into the Great Hall.

"Viktor! Wait!" Harry yelled running after him. He knew exactly what was about to happen.

Everyone turned to look at the doors bursting open and Viktor Krum running towards the Gryffindor table. They also noted Harry running after him yelling to wait.

Everyone backed away even more from the table where Ron stood. Not wanting to get involved.

"You! Veaseley, you run now or I vill kill you!" Viktor roared almost reaching where Ron stood.

Everyone noticed how Ron's face turned even paler. They soon stopped noticing that when they heard a sickening -snap-.

Viktor had reached his victim and instead of using magic he physically attacked Ron.

"I kill you vith my hands for hurting her!" he punched Ron again and again. Seeing nothing but red anger.

Durmstrang students where trying to pull him off and trying to talk him into stopping. But he didn't hear them all he could hear was the hurtful things that this boy said to his Hermione.

"_**Viktor my friend, you need to stop. You cant really kill him. It would hurt her more. Stop."**_ said Alexei standing behind Viktor, trying to talk sense into him.

"_**Yes I can, I can kill him and I will do so gladly. He hurt her. He said horrible things to her."**_ Viktor had stopped punching Ron, but was still holding on to him. He turned his head around to look at his friend.

"_**A lot of people are going to say things to her Viktor, remember who you are. People are going to be horrible to her all the time. You cant go and kill them all for it. That is not who you are."**_ Alexei said again calmly knowing his friend was coming through.

Viktor looked at Alexei, then to everyone in the Great Hall, he noticed the same professor who talked to him before was standing by his friend and just staring at him. He looked down at the bloody Ron, then let go. He looked down at his hands and saw blood.

"You never speak to her like that again. Or I will continue where I left off." was all he said as he stood up he faced McGonagalle.

"You office, da?" Viktor asked impassively.

"No Mr. Krum. To the head masters office. You are going to have a long talk with him." Was all she said as she started to walk away. He just followed not once looking back at the scene behind him.

* * *

"Viktor Krum, do sit. I wish this meeting was under a more enthusiastic reasoning. Would you like to explain what transpired between you and Mr. Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore asked in his gentle voice.

Viktor looked him square in the eye and said, "He made her cry." Was all he said clenching his fist on the chair rest. "He made her cry, hurt her. Did not think, I run to teach him vhat happens if make her cry. Vanted to kill him."

Professor Dumbledore just raised his eyebrows questioningly. "And who is this girl you speak of?"

"Her-my-own-ninny Granger." Viktor answered still keeping eye contact with Dumbledore.

"I see." Professor Dumbledore said, he now looked to be thinking.

"You seem particularly found of Miss Granger, Mr. Krum." he stated.

"Da, I care deeply for her. Though don't know much, there is something 'bout her. I feel it here." he said placing his hand on his heart.

"Here tells me she is vorth protecting. Of learning and knowing of her." Viktor noticed the small twitch of Dumbledore's lips. "maybe I should have handled better. Not hurt boy. But I feel so much anger at what Potter told me he say." and with that said Viktor went silent and just continued to look at Dumbledore in the eye.

"She's at the same spot when you first approached her at the first night here. Go and talk to her. You may leave." was all Dumbledore said, with a wave of his hand.

Viktor stood up and left, hurrying to find Hermione.

* * *

AN: agh. i have to do a stupid project for english cp. on to kill a mocking bird. so im going to work here and there on the next chapter. also the more reviews the quicker update. i find reviews to be great motivation!

OH! and i got a puppy for my earlier birthday! so excited. his name is Agi (ah-jee). was going to name his Mochi(means rice cake,)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I typed this up while watching Disaster Movie…sorry for taking so long..

Ch.7

She sat silently looking out to the lake. The Durmstrang ship.

-sigh-

_What if Ron said is true. Maybe I should just listen and give up my hopes on Viktor Krum._

Hermione had stopped crying though her eyes were still puffy and red. She sat on the same rock Ginny had on the first night back to Hogwarts.

_I barely even know him, so why do I feel like this… What am I doing caring about some boy. I should be working on my studies. But, … there's just something about him…something…_

-crack-

She turned around quickly to see who had approached her. When she faced who it was, she froze. She didn't really feel up to talking. Especially to Viktor, the heart of all her crying issues lately.

Not saying anything she turned her head back to face the lake. Hoping he would just leave. Of course though, someone up stairs had better ideas because Viktor was now standing right behind her.

"Vould face me, please?" his soft baritone voice rang out.

She kept silent and continued to face the lake, feeling her eyes water again. Oh how she hoped he would leave soon, just give up on her.

"Her-my-own-ninny?…Please." he asked again. He was starting to get nervous and fed up. He could feel the Bulgarian temper and stubbornness come to surface, as she continued to ignore him.

"Herm-owny!" he said a little louder with more force.

Hermione jumped a little then turned to look at him…he automatically noticed the tears in her eyes, ready to fall.

"We talk. Now." this time his voice held no questioning ring to it. Only a soft command that held no room for discussion. He sat down next to her and gathered his thoughts while he stared at the lake.

"Vhy not…how you say…stand for self? Vhy let boy hurt you?" He asked still staring at the lake.

Hermione sat there and took in the words he said. But she didn't answer she didn't know what to actually say. She didn't know why she hadn't defend herself.

"Her-my-own-ninny… I vhish to know vhy. I vant to hear from your lips vhat you think…not vhat others think of you and I." this time he looked at her when talking. He saw hurt and confusion show on her face. Yet, she still didn't answer him, just sat and stared at the lake.

Here he was trying and there she just sat. _Maybe I should just give up then._ He thought to himself.

"Fine. Give up. Don't answer. I vill not try and change mind. You no vant to talk, try be vith me. Fine. Shows I vas vrong of you." He said quietly with his head down, not wanting her to see the sadness in his eyes. The hurt. Anger. Regret. He stood up to leave when he heard her soft whisper.

"I…don't…go."

He turned on his heal to face her again. His anger finally got the better of him and he just let it loose.

"Vhy? So you sit there and ignore me more? Or to make me confuse and not know vhat you think. I don't know you. Da, is true? But trying. I see you at Vorld Cup, and see red head boy hurt you. I run behind to protect from death eaters. I see you here first day and I feel here," he placed his hand over his heart, "beat faster at seeing you."

She just stared up at him, her eyes slightly bigger and the tears streaming down her face, right now he didn't care for her tears he just kept going.

"I vish to know more of pretty vitch, that reads and not giggle at me. Here, "he said patting his chest where his heart is, "tell me talk vith you. Learn. Protect." He looked down at her wondering if anything he said was getting to her. He never felt so scared and weak before.

"Here. Right here I feel much for you. I know not reason. But I alvays trust vhat heart says. But now I think heart vrong about you."

With that said he gave her one last long look, willing her, begging her to say something. Anything. She just sat there with her tears running down her face. Her mouth open but no sound came out besides a small sob.

Viktor just let his head hang and turned, walking away. Not being able to bear any more of this.

He heard something to fall the floor and then heard her sobbing. He felt the pain in his chest, not being able to ignore it he ran back and fell to the floor behind her and grabbed her in his arms.

He held her close and just held her, whispering to her to let it out. That he was there for her.

_She must care. Just needs to find words to say. Calm down_

So, he decided to just patiently wait for her tears to subside. Then maybe she would explain.

* * *

Few moments had passed and her crying had turned to silent tears. She couldn't believe how stupid she was being. She deserves a chance to be somewhat happy with someone.

Hermione moved her head to look up at Viktor. She could see the worry in his eyes and the way his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry…I… I've been horrible. I'm sorry." she looked him in the eyes. She hoped she would not cry again.

"I'm afraid. Always being picked on. You're the first guy to actually notice I'm a girl. I would understand if you don't even want to try and get to know me now." She let go of him and turned her head away. Willing her self not to cry.

As she kept her eyes shut tightly, but then she felt soft calloused fingers brushing her cheek. Opening her eyes she was looking right into Viktor's warm chocolate brown ones.

"Vill keep trying." And then he slowly started lowering his lips towards her, giving her time to pull away if she wanted.

Hermione quickly moved so her lips connected with his. She moved her hands around his neck and he placed his hands to her lower back bringing her closer.

Feeling light headed Hermione pulled away. She could feel the blush on her cheeks and feel the fire coursing through her body.

"So about that date?" she asked with a small smile on her lips.

Viktor smiled back and replied, "Students haven't left yet, so you can still show me around."

They both stood up and walked hand in hand, following the rest of the students they saw walking towards Hogsmeade.

Hermione felt a small tug on her hand so she stopped and turned to give Viktor a questioning look.

"You look beautiful Her-my-own-ninny" he gave her a small smile. "Not listen to dumb red head boy. Hm?" he asked placing her hands on his chest and laying his hands on her waist.

Hermione got on her tip-toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "okay."

"Hermione!!!" Viktor turned around and Hermione looked behind him. They saw Ginny dragging Harry along with her towards them.

Hermione moved around Viktor and waved her hands in the air to them.

"I see everything is better now." Ginny said seeing the way Viktor was holding on to Hermione.

Harry stood silently behind with a smile and nodded towards to Viktor.

"Well c'mon now! We don't have all day. I want to hurry and get a butter beer." Ginny said while walking again, also dragging Harry along again.

Viktor and Hermione just smiled at on another and started walking behind Harry and Hermione.

* * *

"Four butter beers please." Hermione asked the Madame Rose as they got comfortable in their seats. Harry sat next to Ginny, while Viktor sat next to Hermione naturally.

"So, what are we going to do now that we are here?" Ginny asked looking at her friends and her newly acquired friend.

"Well, I was going to check out some new brooms and maybe stop by the candy store" Harry answered saying thanks to Madame Rose for the butter beer.

"Thanks, well I want to stop by the book store." Hermione said while taking a sip of her drink. Viktor just nodded his head then asked Harry, "You fly?"

At this Harry's face turned a little red. "Yea, Harry is the youngest seeker in Hogwarts." Hermione told Viktor with a big smile on her face. She turned to smile at Harry and noticed how embarrassed he was by it.

"Vould you like pointers?" Viktor asked. "I teach you Vronsky Veint."

Viktor smiled when he noticed the gleam in Harry's eye.

"Really?" Harry asked. Ready to jump out of his seat and grab a broom.

Viktor just nodded his head and gave a small smile. "Wait, isn't that the dangerous move you did at Finals?" Hermione asked with a slight edge to her voice, staring at Viktor.

All he did was give her a sheepish grin, "Ve vill be perfectly fine." He grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss. "Not vorry."

Hermione didn't look like she believed him, so he quickly placed a kiss to her cheek and said again, "Ve vill be careful. Da." he just went back to drinking his butter beer while keeping Hermione's hand in his, rubbing his thumb against her hand.

They all sat and just quietly spoke of things here and there. When they finished they all stood to leave when Malfoy showed up.

"So, you're hanging around with the mud blood, blood traitor and of course the famous boy who lived." Malfoy sneered at Viktor.

Ginny looked like she wanted to punch him and Harry was holding her arm as if to hold her back. Hermione just stood next to Viktor while he spoke.

"Don't call her that. Or I vill not hesitate to hurt you. Da? Move" and with that Viktor grabbed Hermione's hands and he shoved past Malfoy not giving him anymore acknowledgement.

When they got out of the Three Broomsticks, Hermione glanced up at Viktor when she felt his hands squeeze hers. She noticed the way his eyes were set and the way he was clenching his jaw. She could see the muscle twitch in his jaw and the pressure on her hands was starting to tighten again.

"Viktor?" she asked placing her other hand on his arm. He stopped and looked at her waiting for her to say whatever else she wanted.

Hermione decided they should talk alone so she told Harry and Ginny to meet back at the path to Hogwarts in an hour.

She turned back to Viktor and silently said, "Follow me." They started on the way to the bookstore. While walking Hermione spoke, "You shouldn't let what he calls us bother you. That's what most people think of me. I know you want to defend me." She squeezed his hand back when she felt pressure again.

They reached the bookstore and Viktor let go of her hand to hold the door for her. He silently followed her as she looked for her book. When she did she gave him a small smile and they walked to the register. Viktor grabbed the book and took out some money.

"Viktor, I can pay for my own book." Hermione said with a small tone. He just gave her a small look and said, "I pay." He kept his eyes to her and she noticed he had that hard glint in his eyes saying his mind was set. So she let it go and waited for him to pay.

They walked out hand in hand to meet up with Harry and Ginny.

"It how you said bothers me vhen vords hurt you. I not like to see you sad. Your are my girl, da? I vill protect you from everything." He said with a small nod of his head as if he were talking to himself.

She gave his hand a small squeeze and stopped walking. As he turned his body to face her she lifted up on her toes and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips.

She felt the warmth of his breath on her. She opened her mouth slightly to suck in some air and then Viktor acted.

She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and touch every corner. Their tongues battled for dominance and soon Viktor won he held her closer and bent her head to get a better angle.

To her he tasted like cinnamon and coffee.

To him she tasted like cool mint and cherry.

Hermione slowly moved her head away from his and looked into his eyes and gave a small smile.

"Wow."

He gave her that same boyish grin from when they agreed on the date. He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her another small kiss on her lips again then he released his hold on her and turned to walk again.

She stood there for a second and then burst into a small laugh jogging up to him and jumping on his back. With his quick reflexes he put his arms around her legs and just continued to walk. With her laughing on his back.

* * *

When they reached Harry and Ginny they noticed the two were holding hands and smiling at one another. Viktor and Hermione just smiled knowing that the two were more then likely together.


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

AN:: okay so here is chapter 7 part 2. its kinda crappy, but just go with it. cause im under stress and my school is stupid and ticks me off well yea. i havent had real sleep in the longest time. i had killer writers block also. would stay up for the longest and try to write something. and then when i did get something down, my laptop crashed and i lost everything. lovely. but im getting a new laptop so :D enjoy! 3

Disclaimer:: i do not own sadly. just the plot.

* * *

Ch. 7 part 2.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in their beds silently talking to another.

"Oh Ginny, his kiss is just, wow. Tell me did you and Harry kiss yet?"

Ginny blushed a little and gave a small smile. She looked at Hermione and gave her a nod.

"Yea, he kissed me."

"That's amazing! I knew he would realize his feelings for you."

They both sat and talked for awhile longer, not wanting to get up and get ready for the school day to begin. But, not really having a choice they stopped their talking and started getting ready for the day.

* * *

The two walked down to the great hall together, catching a quick breakfast before the bells rang. When the first bell ran, Hermione said goodbye to Ginny and walked down to the library to work on her assignments.

"Morning" a deep voice said from behind her. Turning to face her greeter, she noticed he was a Durmstrang student. She gave a small nod of her head and replied with a good morning of her own.

"May I ask, who you are?" She inquired.

"I am Alexei. Friend of Viktor." he answered bowing to her.

"Oh, well hello then Alexei. Mind walking with me to the library while we talk.?" she asked politely. Alexei nodded his head, then reached out to take her books.

"What is with you Durmstrang men in grabbing a ladies books?" Hermione said with a small smile.

"Is polite. Also, doesn't hurt when it comes to the ladies." Alexei replied wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione laughed out loud and just smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, im sure you wanted to have a serious conversation, about Viktor I presume?" she gave a knowing look to Alexei.

"Umm, da. You are smart, for already figuring. Vhat I vant to say is…vell… Viktor is not use to dating. Da?" Alexei's face turned serious and he looked ahead of him while walking. "I not vish to see him hurt. The bafoon is taken vith you. You know?" he asked her.

"Yea, im quite taken with him also. I've never dated any one either. There's something about him that's just different." Hermione answered with a blush, turning her head to the side. They were now standing in front of the library just staring at the doors.

"Well then, here's my stop. Thank you for carrying my books Alexei." Hermione grabbed her books then walked into the library heading for the back to her chair.

_I have a lot of work to get done. Graduating early is way harder then I thought. If I pass all these classes I can take my NEWTS after Christmas. Hopefully Harry wont figure out my class skipping again. I need to get better at hiding the time tu… _"Ah!"

Turning around she saw Viktor behind her giving her a small smile. Growling she frowned at him. "You scared me half to death, I swear you took three years off my life."

Hermione scowled at him.

"I sorry luff. You vould not answer vhen I call. Vhat is pretty head thinking of?" Viktor asked bending down to kiss her cheek. He pulled a chair over to sit next to her.

"Oh, just thinking about all my homework I need to work on before class. And speaking of class, why are you not in class?" Hermione said taking out her books from her bag, not facing him so she could get her worried face under control.

"Is independent study till after lunch." Viktor said wondering why she was taking so long to get her quill and ink.

"Oh really? Wish we had those type of classes." she said finally getting her quill and ink out. Viktor gave her a confused look and asked, "Are you not independent study now?"

_Shit, im going to give myself away._ "No, I just don't take the same classes as my year. Im taking 7th year classes and a few 6th year classes." _hopefully he just thinks its because im really smart._

"Is there reason for being in high class? You are very smart, da, but Vhy take high class?" Viktor asked wondering what was going on, he could notice the small panic in her eyes.

"No reason, just decided to advance is all." Hermione answered looking at her books pretending to be working.

"Hm." Was all Viktor said and sat back pretending to read his book.

-_Wonder what she is hiding. I wonder what could be such a big deal about her classes that she needs to hide it. What is that around her neck.-_Viktor reached out and grabbed it before Hermione could react.

"Viktor what are you…"

Pulling it from her shirt he looked and saw it was a time turner. "Hermione, vhat is time turner for?" He asked looking at it in his hand.

Hermione snatched it and tucked it underneath her vest once again and stared at him.

"Its nothing Viktor." and she turned her head back to her books to continue writing.

"Is something. I can tell." He said, in his no nonsense tone. Hermione turned to look at him and she saw the way he was looking at her. Waiting for answer's.

"Well don't worry about it. It's really none of your business Viktor." She said working on her homework.

"I see." Viktor said closing his book and standing up. "I vill leave then." he started walking away when Hermione spoke up, "Viktor wait. I didn't mean it like that. It's just not something I want to talk about." She was out of her chair facing his direction.

Viktor turned around to look at her, he decided they would talk about it, since he had a feeling it had something to do with her class.

Without saying anything he walked back to his chair and sat down.

Hermione slowly sat down and stared at him waiting for him to say something.

All he did was grab a book and started to read, so she assumed that the discussion was over. She began her work again.

They sat in silence for an hour or so, each in there own world thinking of things to say.

Looking up from her work Hermione glanced at Viktor studying the calm of his face when he was reading.

"You're starring." Viktor said, after he noticed her watching him read (No not in a creepy stalker way-eesh).

Waking up from her daze she gave him a small smile, "I was just admiring the view is all."

Feeling cocky he asked, "Really now?" he leaned closer, "Im quiet enjoying my view also." he gave her a small peck on the lips.

Leaning forward again, he gave her a serious look, "You will tell me vhat turner is for now?" he asked her.

"I thought we went over this Viktor. It's not something I want to talk about." Hermione said moving back away from him.

"Vell I vish to know. You should not go by life so fast. Miss things." He said seriously wondering what was so important that she had to mess with time.

All Hermione did was give hive a tight lipped look.

"Hermione…"

Soon Viktor saw the hardness from her face slowly disappear then sadness started to etch its way in. Water gathering in her eyes.

"Vhat is vrong, tell? Dah."

He leaned forward so he could hear her quite whispering.

"Im afraid of what might happened between Voldermort and Harry. What if I die? Im never sure whats going to happen. That's why I want to graduate early so I can at least live my life outside of school, at least for awhile."

Soon a tear fell from her eye, but before it could start its path down her cheek. Viktor put his hands to her face and wiped the tear away and moved her over to sit on his lap while he held her.

"Everything vill be fine luff. Nothing will happen to you. I vill make sure you are happy. Dah?"

Hermione gave a little hic-up and just nodded her head.

"Now get back to studying, I need to go, I forgot meeting vhith Head Master."

He put her back in her chair, then bent down to give her a long deep kiss, counting the time till he could see her again.

* * *

AN:: okay so i hope you all likey? please leave reviews the help me alot actually. let me know what you think might happen later on. or any ideas you wanna throw out there.( i shall give credit if i use) also.,, i shall try to start on chapter 8...

FYI:: if no one has notice im sort of blindingly writting, i know how i want the story to end..and all like the climaxx and the ending..etc. but the begining and all is rocky.


	9. Chapter 8

AN:: OH MY FLIP! im soooo sorry everyone. i know i promised the chapter to be up in like 2 weeks following the last chapter. but i had finals, and im very horrible in math! and i was studying(for once) then i just, idk, i just went into another funk, and stopped getting on my laptop.! please forgive me. I type this up as quickly as possible, and tried to make it good.! i hope you allenjoy!

disclaimer:: I DONT OWN! so sad =[

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Hermione sat in the library finishing her work when the bell rang for her to go to class. She couldn't help but think over the short time that she and Viktor have been together, that they had such deep feeling for each other.

_Maybe, I should trust him more, and not keep any secrets…_

"Amazing, Amazing." Neville said out loud.

"Neville, you're doing it again." Harry told him.

Neville waved his arm, and Harry glanced behind him to see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, walking towards them.

Harry stood up while Hermione walked towards him. "Ronald would like me to tell you, that Shamus told him, that Dean was told by Pavarotti, that Haggrad is looking for you." Hermione told Harry.

"Is that right? Well, you…What?" He said, giving Hermione a questioning look.

Hermione, walked back to Ron, to ask him what it was he wanted to tell Harry.

"Dean was told by Pavarotti that, Please don't ask me to say it again. Haggard is looking for you." she said finally, walking away from Harry.

"Well you can tell Ron…" Harry started.

Quickly turning around Hermione voiced, "Im not an owl!"

With that said, Hermione walked back to Ginny, and they walked away with Ron following.

* * *

-(SKIP TO THE SCENE AT THE TENT)-

While getting ready Viktor listened to the noises outside, as Dumbledore spoke. Looking over he saw Harry standing by the tent, talking. Shocking he saw Hermione hugging Harry, very closely.

Getting up he walked up behind Rita Skeeter, "You have no business here, this tent is for Champions and Friends." He watched as the vile woman walked away, and gave another look towards Harry and Hermione standing close to one another. He wanted to snatch Hermione away, and not let her go. But instead he turned his head, as Dumbledore walked in and began to give instructions.

He watched as Hermione excused herself out of the tent. He cast one more glance towards her then Harry, then let his mind soak in the information that Dumbledore was giving.

Crouch came in front oh him, holding the bag open, for him to pick a dragon. Reaching in he pulled out the mini replica, "The Chinese Fireball, ooo." Crouch said walking to Cedric.

He stood there silently waiting, and plotting his move. Viktor watched as Cedric went first, and he waited till his turn came up. Before he could wait long, he heard the cheers for Cedric and when the sound of canon went off, he watched as the girl went, then he heard the canon again, he stood up ready to face the dragon.

Looking out through the small exit way, he saw his dragon, calmly waiting, and guarding the egg.

He stepped out and then the Dragon shot fire towards him, getting his wand, he yelled, "Aguamenti."

Water shot through the tip of his wand, while he waved it around his body, so as to protect him. When the Dragon stopped, he shot another spell, "Flagrate, at the same moment, the Dragon let loose another torrent of flames.

Dodging as fast as possible, Viktor landed behind rock. Feeling some pain, he looked to his arms, and his sides, his clothing was slightly singed from the fire, as well as his skin.

He sat there for a few moments and looked into the stands, the Gryffindor students pew was in front of him, he scanned quickly and he caught the sight of Hermione screaming for him to do something.

He stood up and started running towards the Dragon. Turning its head the Dragon looked towards Viktor, but before he could let out more fire, Viktor shouted a curse and hit the Dragon in the eyes.

The Dragon started thrashing, and hitting rocks with his head. Viktor took the chance and started running towards the egg, that the Dragon had left un-guarded. His hand grabbed the egg, and he brought it close to his chest. Then he felt himself flying, and not the good kind like on a broom. Putting one arm in front of his face, he crashed into a boulder.

Feeling only intense pain in his arm, he rolled out of sight from the Dragon. Took a quick breath, then ran to the exit of the arena.

Standing there, he looked around and saw that Cedric and the girl sitting there. The nurse turned and looked at his bloody form.

She grabbed her wand, and some bandages, then ushered him to sit on the bed. Hearing footsteps he looked at the other entry, and saw his Head Master walk in.

"_**Very good, Viktor. You did great. Better then these two. Over here." **_he clapped his hand on Viktor's shoulder, then he walked out. To go watch the Potter boy at his task.

Viktor just sat there silently as the nurse fixed him up. He could here the cheering for Harry, then he heard the screams, and the sound of what he guessed to be the Dragon. Then, he heard nothing but silence. And the silence went on, then a moment longer. Next he heard, roars of cheers, and screams.

Viktor laid back and waited until he could be told to leave.

"Oh Viktor!"

Sitting up, said name looked towards the same entry that his head master walked through earlier, and saw Hermione running in, straight towards him.

Before he could say anything though, she jumped on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek, then his lips, then put her hands on his face, to get a good look.

"I was so worried, I could hardly watch. Then when the fire got you, I thought you were seriously hurt. The worse part was when that Dragon hit you! I thought I might lose you.!" Hermione said looking at his bandaged arms, and torso.

Hermione blushed when she noticed him being shirtless, and how they were sitting. She let go and got off of him. She stood next to the bed, and looked up at him.

"You do feel fine, don't you?" she asked him.

Viktor just sat there and starred at her. He was still angry from before the match. _Why had she not given me a hug and asked me to be safe? It is always about the Potter boy_. He thought to himself, while looking away from her.

Noticing his body language, Hermione said, "What? Why are you not answering me?"

She stood there staring at him waiting for an answer. All he did was turn his head away from her, and ignore her.

"Viktor I demand to know why you are angry with me." she said through her teeth, with a little force.

Still not receiving an answer she turned to walk away, "This isn't a one way thing. If I answer your questions, then I expect the same thing from you." Hermione said with her head turned looking at him. She began to walk away again, when she heard Harry call out to her.

"Oh, Harry, you did brilliant, at the beginning I was so worried for you, you scared me just as badly as Viktor did. What is with you boys, and shortening my life span." She said jokingly to Harry.

While talking to Harry she kept her back turned to Viktor, though she could feel him staring a whole into her back.

She gave Harry a hug, and told him she would see him at dinner. With that she turned to walk away, but not before giving Viktor a sad look.

* * *

In the morning Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast.

"Look at this! I cant believe it, she's done it again. Miss Granger, a plain and ambitious girl, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, is non other than the Bulgarian Bon-Bon, Viktor Krum. No word yet, how Harry Potter is taking this latest emotional blow." Hermione said with anger in her voice.

Harry and her looked at each other and gave a small scowl. Then turned back to their breakfast. They watched as Nigel brought Ron a box.

Ron told him to go, and he told Harry and Hermione, "I promised him an autograph from you Harry."

Hermione gave a small huff, while she put the paper away, and Harry continued to eat.

"Hey look, Mum sent me something." Ron said as he started opening the box.

Standing up, he pulled the clothing out. "Mum sent me a dress." Ron said looking at Harry.

"Well it does match your eyes." Harry told him with a smile. "Is there a bonnet?"

"Put those down Harry." Ron said to him. Moving towards Ginny he spoke, " Ginny these must be for you." he told her while holding up the dress robe.

"Im not wearing that, its ghastly." Ginny replied, giving Ron a repealing look.

Ron looked back towards Harry and heard shot Hermione a look at her laughter.

"What are you on about?" he asked her, walking back to them.

"There not for Ginny, there for you." Hermione replied to him.

With that the Gryffindor table laughed while looking at him. "There dress robes." she said with another little laugh.

"Dress Robes," Ron said looking at her, "For What?"

He looked at the people sitting at the table, and sat back down. Throwing the dress robes back into the box, he finished up his breakfast.

Hermione shot Harry a smile. And told the two boys goodbye, while she gathered her belongings' to head to the lake.

While walking towards the doors, she cast a quick glance towards the Slytherin table. Her eyes came into contact with those deep, dark chocolate, colored eyes that she loved so much.

Her eyes glistened a little, but she abruptly looked in front of her once again, and continued walking. As if she saw nothing.

* * *

Viktor sat there at the table, while he listened to his friends joking and praising him about the tournament. He also heard some of the Slytherin girls, who were reading the paper. Hearing Hermione's name he turned his head to the side to hear better.

"Look at what Rita wrote. Its about that bookworm. It says here that her latest prey is Viktor Krum, and that Potter is taking an emotional blow." the girl holding the paper said.

One of her friends spoke up, "Please Granger wouldn't know what to do with a boy, if she could ever get one." the girls let out a laugh and continued their talking.

Clutching his hand into a fist under the table, he glared at his plate. Viktor looked up though when he heard laughing, then Hermione's voice talking to the red head boy.

He watched what was going on, and kept his eyes on Hermione. He saw her getting up to leave. He followed her with his eyes, as she started walking to the door.

Then his eyes made contact with her light hazel eyes. He saw the sadness when she looked at him, and he swore he saw tears forming.

Before he could get a better look, she turned her head, and was out the door.

* * *

AN: okay so there is the 8th chapter. i do hope you guys liked it. i had to search for the movie so i could get the words right for the scene at the lake, and then at breakfast.

THIS TIME- im already working on chapter 9, it should be up by tomorrow or the day next. of not, then please please dont be mad! thanks you for ready loyal readers!


	10. Chapter 9

AN:: i got this up faster then i though. i drank like 4 litters of Dr. Pepper and a pot of coffee(a huge pot) to keep awake just to finish this. i hope you enjoy, this chapter is kinda crappy. but it gets the point across, i head to listen to the same thing over over over again, to type it right.

DISCLAIMER: i dont own. dang it.

* * *

Chapter 9

Hermione sat by the lake, where she had talked to Harry the other day, about Haggrad looking for him. She had one of her reading books out, trying to stay calm and not think about many things.

She just couldn't think of any reason as to why Viktor could be mad at her. Trying her best to get it out of her thoughts, she picked her book up and started reading again.

Slowly getting lost into the book, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. Untill she felt the tap on her shoulder. Startled she turned around and looked up at the tall figure standing over her.

Seeing who it was she turned around and ignored the person. She started at her book, pretending to read. Waiting for the figure to leave.

"Her-my-own-ni." Viktor's deep voice said quietly. All Hermione did was turn her body a little facing more away from him.

"Her-my-own-ninnny" he said again, this time a little louder and closer.

Letting out a sigh, she reached for her bag, and shoved her book in. and slung it over her shoulder. She stood up, and quickly turned to look at him.

"What! Now you want to talk, huh? Well, I don't feel like talking to you right now. I don't even know why you're mad at me! So, if you'll excuse me, I have books to return." she said hotly.

She walked past him, but before she could get far, Viktor reached out and tugged on her jacket.

"Listen,…" Viktor started saying before Hermione turned around and smacked his hand away.

"No, you listen Viktor Krum. Im the one being ridiculed by the students. Not you. You don't know how that feels. And the worst thing is, I don't even know what I did to you! So excuse me if I don't feel like talking or listening to you." Hermione yelled at him, with tears gathering in her eyes.

She just glared at him, and he just stared back. Not sure what he should say now.

"Want to know what all the girls say? 'Of course Granger couldn't really be in a relationship with Krum, she doesn't know how to keep a guy interested.' or they say 'Viktor needs a real woman, not some silly girl, who has a little crush.' I hear things like that all the time. But I usually ignore it. Though now im starting to think they might be right." She said looking away from him. She could the tears starting to fall so, she lifted her hand to wipe them away.

Before her hand could reach her face, she felt Viktor's warm hand grab hers. Looking up at him she just let the tears keep falling. He let her hand go, and put both hands to her face and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Not cry luff, no crying. I luff you so much. Im very sorry, for not talking vith you." He moved his hands and placed them at her hips, while bending down he kissed her eyes, her nose, both cheeks, then he slowly kissed her lips.

He added slight pressure, hoping she would respond to him. Feeling the pressure returned, he opened his mouth slightly and used his tongue to probe her lips open. When he felt her move her lips, he slipped his tongue and fought passionately with hers.

Hermione finally stopped crying and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tip toes to get closer.

Viktor wrapped one arm around her waist, lifting her up and against his hard body. Hermione let out a gasp, loving the way her small fragile body fit against his large, muscular one.

Seeing this as an opportunity Viktor put his other hand behind her neck, and tugged slightly on her hair, kissing her deeper.

"I-luffs'-you." Viktor said in between kisses. All Hermione could do was give a small cry when he moved his hips.

"I love you to Viktor." She said. They continued to kiss, and hold each other. Wanting to feel that funny feeling in her stomach again, Hermione moved her hips against his hips.

She let out a low moan, while Viktor moved his kissing to her neck.

He loved how she fit against his body, and he could wait to get her to his room.

_WAIT! MY ROOM!_

"Her-my-own-ni" Viktor said, stopping his kisses, and lowering her body down.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Viktor, she had a slight pink glow to her cheeks.

Viktor kissed her once more on her lips, "We need to stop, or you might regret what will happen." he told her while removing her hands from her neck.

Hermione let out a little 'Oh' sound, then louder, "Oh, oh" she said realizing what he was talking about. She looked away, as her face was getting darker, from her blush.

Viktor put his finger underneath her chin, turning her to face him. "Don't ever be embarrassed about our passion." he told her, giving her a peck on the lips.

All she could do was nod her head yes to him. She looked up at him and got on her tip toes and gave him a small peck on his cheek, "Lets forget about what we were fighting about?" she asked him. She was just happy to have him back.

"No, I will tell you. Is very silly, Vhy I vas mad." Viktor told her, now his own small blush staining his cheeks. She just stood there calmly waiting for him to continue talking.

"I vas angry vith how you hug Potter boy, and make sure he vill be fine. But you did not even fuss over vith me, or hug, or kiss. I vas somewhat jealous." He said looking down at his feet. When she didn't say anything, he looked at her again.

It took Hermione a few seconds to actually get everything straight in her head. When she did all she could do was start laughing.

Viktor was ready for just about anything, but not her laughing. Hermione looked to see his startled face and laughed even louder.

"Vhat is funny? I thought you vould be angry." he said to Hermione.

Calming down her laughter she told him, "I didn't worry about you, because I knew you would be perfectly fine. You can take care of yourself, and don't need me to fuss at you until after you've been hurt. I was going to give you a kiss, but then that vile woman came in, then Dumbledore." she said, giving him a hug.

Feeling relieved he hugged her back. He let her go and gave her one of his small smiles.

They kissed once more, and they walked hand in hand back to the school.

* * *

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard tournament, since its reception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the great hall for a night of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and everyone of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball, is first and foremost, a dance." Professor McGonagalle said.

When the students heard this, the boys all groaned, while the girls started chattering with excitement.

"Silence. The house of Godrick(sp?) Gryffindor, has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you and the cost of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a bunch of babbling, bumbling band of baboons." she continued with her speech.

In the back ground Fred and George were mumbling 'babbling, bumbling band of baboons' five times.'

"Now to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl a secret is longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance." the Professor spoke. She walked up to Ron, and asked him to join her in a demonstration.

Harry leaned back to talk say to Fred and George, "Oi, never gonna let him forget this, are you?"

"never"

"never"

The twins said at the same time. And with that, everyone got up at the Professors command and grabbed a partner to practice.

* * *

AN: okay so thats the end, haha all you pervs out there thought they were going to get it on by the lake! dont deny it! .

let me know what you thought,


	11. Chapter 10

AN:: okay so this is probably, my shortest chapter ever. i finished it around 3 am so it might be stupid. i went through my whole story, and noticed how i skipped around a little. So im going to try and work on that and make sure everything makes more sense. so do enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own. cruel cruel world.

* * *

Chapter 10

Almost a month had gone by, and it wasn't getting closer to Christmas Eve. Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting in Snape's class, finishing their notes.

"This is mad, at this rate we'll be the only ones with out dates." Ron said, Snape walked by and shoved his head back to his book.

"Well us and Neville." Ron told Harry, with a slight chuckle.

"Yea, but he can take himself" was Harry's reply. At this Hermione decided to jump in the conversation.

"It might interest you to know that Neville already gots someone" she said looking at the two boys

"Ugh, Now im really depressed." Ron mumbled to himself. Ron looked as his brother passed him a note, telling him to hurry and ask someone to the ball. All Ron did was give him a look and ask who he was going with. At that, his brother through a paper ball at Angelina and asked her to the ball. Which she excepted of course.

Ron looked towards Hermione and said, "well Hermione you're a girl."

"Very well spotted." she said in a small tone. Harry grabbed Ron's arm to get his attention since Snape was walking back their way. Ron mumbled something about the dance, and then was hit on the head by Snape with a book, so were Harry and Hermione.

"Its one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl its just sad." Ron said while he turned his head to look at Hermione.

Hermione was quickly angered by this and retorted, "I wont be going alone, because believe it or not someone asked me." Standing up she grabbed her book handing it over to Snape, then walking back to her seat to grab her belongings she said to Ron, "and I said yes."

With that she walked out the class in an angry stride.

Ron turned to Harry and said, "Bloody hell, she's lying right?"

All Harry could say was, I guess. He didn't have anything to worry about, he was going with Ginny.

_-Harry's thoughts-_

_Maybe someone should inform him that Hermione and Viktor are serious with their relationship and that im dating his sister._

_

* * *

_

Hermione and Viktor were laying on his bed, in his cabin, on the ship. She loved when they would just cuddle, and all the stress seemed to disappear.

Viktor was laying on his back with one arm behind his head, and the other wrapped around his Hermione's waist, holding her close. While Hermione was laying on her side, the top half of he body laying on his chest. She had her head nuzzled in the crook of his neck. With one leg laying over his.

Over the two months(?) of being together they had grown more intimate with each other.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She whispered into his neck.

Viktor could think of a few other ways he would like to be. But he promised to himself he would not rush into that with her.

Though the feel of her body against his was becoming painfully hard to ignore and the warmth of her breath against his neck.

The arm he had around her waist, slowly moved onto the thigh that was on top of his body. His thumb rubbing slow circles. Hermione wiggled her body closer (as close as she could) and started to give him light kisses on his throat. One of her hands moving up down his chest, slowly, feeling the muscles contracting beneath.

"Luff, dis is killing me." Viktor whispered into her hair. Removing his hand that was behind his head, he used to stop her hand moving on his chest.

Leaning up on her elbow from her other arm, she was above him looking him the eyes. She looked him in the eye, then leaned down and kissed him on his lips, then against his jaw, slowly against the column of his neck.

At the base of his neck, she sucked lightly and nibbled. Then she followed the path she made back up. Looking at him again she spoke, "Viktor I know your trying to keep things slow, and not rush into to much intimacy, but Im finding myself getting restless with just kissing, and holding. I want.." she didn't even finish her sentence before she flipped underneath him and attacked with kisses.

"I-Luff-You-best-girlfriend-" he said between kisses against her lips. His hands were moving up and down against her sides.

Look down at her, he slowly lowered his head back down to give her a deep passionate kiss. He loved feeling her beneath him, deciding to speed up a little, he moved his hand underneath her shirt, and started moving his hands against her skin.

Feeling the smoothness, and the curve of her hips. He moved his hands higher, also bringing up her shirt. He broke their kiss, and moved down to her belly button. Removing his hands from underneath her shirt carefully so it would stay right below her chest. He looked up at her from his position and began to kiss her stomach lightly, with butterfly kisses.

Reaching up to where her shirt was, he slowly lowered it while kissing back down her body. He placed his hands next to her sides on the bed, and leaned up to suck on her neck, where she was sensitive. He heard low pants escaping from her lips, and deciding he wanted to hear more, he placed one hand at the side of her breast, and let his hand brush across.

Letting out a moan, Hermione lifted her hips, and cried out when she brushed against Viktor's. Before she could do it again though, Viktor had placed his other hand on her hip, holding her down.

She opened her eyes, to look at him, and gave him a small pout.

"I much vant to continue, but you need get ready for ball, da?" Viktor asked her. Hermione laid there for a moment, thinking about what ball he was talking of. Suddenly she sprang up from underneath him, and started throwing on her jackets. In a blink of an eye, she was out the door. Viktor just sat in his bed, with a goofy smile on his lips, while he counted. "1-2-3"

The door busted open and Hermione ran though. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gave him a kiss, then was out the door again, in less than 5 seconds. Viktor shook his head slowly, then got up to gather his bathing supplies. He was going to need a cold shower. Then he needed to get ready for the ball.

* * *

Hermione ran in the common room, grabbed Ginny's arm and yanked her off the sofa, up to their room. When the door was close, Hermione gave Ginny a serious look, then her face had a silly grin on it. Seeing that Ginny, started laughing then shooting questions out like a canon.

"What? What did you do? or should I say, WHO did you do?" She laughed while They started working on their hair next to each other. Hermione proceeded to tell her friend what had transpired in Viktors Cabin.

"I think tonight is the night Gin. We haven't been dating long, but I know this is right." She said with a little more seriousness. Ginny nodded her head, she knew what Hermione ment. She wanted the same things with Harry. When they were finally ready, and did much taming to Hermione's hair. They decided Hermione would be the last to leave, so that way she would surprise, Harry and Ron, and Viktor when she got to the Great Hall.

* * *

AN:: so how was it? please be honest. I want the story to be fully what you my readers expect it to be. So leave a review, about maybe something i could fix, or what you liked. :]

thanks~


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Chapter 11 :] please review after you read. i would like to get more reviews to know what everyone thinks. i hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: i do not own.. cruel cruel world.

* * *

Ch. 11

Hermione peeked around the corner of the staircase, looking down at everyone talking with friends, and standing with their dates. She saw Ron standing with one of the Patil twins, and a few feet away she saw Harry and Ginny talking. And behind Harry she saw Viktor.

He stood there, fidgeting looking very uncomfortable being surrounded by the mass of people. She took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the corner. She looked straight at Viktor never taking her eyes away from his form. She heard the crowd grow quiet and she could feel all their stares, but she didn't feel anything at all.

All she felt was Viktor's stare, of kindness and love. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Finally reaching the bottom of the stares, she gave a small smile, and curtsied to Viktor as he stood in front of her. He clicked his heels together, and gave her a bow, while reaching for her hand, and placing a small kiss to it.

Tucking her arm in to his, they walked to the front door, getting ready to enter the great hall. Viktor gave a proud smirk to all his brother from Durmstrang, when they started whistling and clapping. He listened to their shouts in Bulgarian..

* * *

"Is that, is that Hermione Granger with Viktor Krum?" Ron's date, the other Patil twin asked. All Ron could see was red, he thought that she was just going to be friends with the bloke. He glared angrily at the couples back. "_Who else knew they were dating?" _Ron thought as he watched them be the first to start the dance.

* * *

After the formal opening dance, the Weird Sisters began to play. Everyone was jumping and dancing together. Viktor and Hermione were in the back of the crowd, jumping and spinning, having a wonderful time dancing together.

"Vould you care for break?" Viktor's deep baritone voice asked her, when she spun to face him again.

"I think a break would be lovely." Hermione smiled at him. Viktor grabbed her hand and led her away from the mass of bodies. He stopped a little past where he saw her friends sitting, he kissed her hand and told her he would be but a minute.

Staring after him for a second Hermione smiled, putting her hands to her head and spun around walking towards Harry and Ron.

"Hot isn't it?" she asked while sitting down. She looked at both boys then asked, "Viktor has gone to get drinks, would you care to join us?"

Ron leaned forward and sneered at Hermione while saying, "No we would not care to join you and Viktor." He added a little force to her boyfriends name. Eyes getting a little wider Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned forward, "What's got your wand in a knot."

Ron just gave her that same sneer, "You're with the enemy. How could you turn your back on Harry." he said.

"What! Viktor is not the enemy. Who was it that wanted his autograph? Viktor also happens to be my boyfriend Ronald. Harry knows I'm not turning my back on him."

Hermione turned her head away from him, and took a deep breath. She stood up and looked at Harry and Ron again, then turned and walked towards Viktor when she saw him looking at her with a questioning look.

"Is things okay?" Viktor asked her, handing over a cup of pumpkin juice. Hermione just gave him a weak smile and took the offered beverage.

"Let's not talk about it now. I don't want it to ruin this great evening." she replied to him after she had taken a sip.

"Just tell me, did he say anything hurtful?" Viktor was hoping she would say yes, so he could go and hit the stupid little boy.

"No, just a little rude." Then she set her cup aside, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Tonight has been so wonderful. You sir are wonderful." She gave him a bright smile. The one that made him want to kiss her senseless.

The corner of Viktor's mouth lifted, giving her a small smirk. He leaned down closer to her so his nose was touching hers. "The night is not over yet." he whispered low, and deep. Sending wonderful sensations down the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, and why do you say that?" She whispered back. Begging in her mind, that he was going to suggest they finished where they left off this afternoon.

Viktor almost fell to his knees when he heard her voice reply back in a husky timber. Oh how he wished to hear that sound, while she was underneath his body. He pulled back a little, knowing he could not suggest such a thing. She was still young. They had gotten a little carried away in the afternoon.

"Vell, because, vhen vith you, time is nothing." He looked deep into her eyes, he moved to kiss her, but one of his buddies interrupted.

"_**Viktor may I see you for a few minutes. I wish to talk to you about something." **_

Viktor looked to Hermione and when he asked her if it would be okay if he talked to his friend in private for a minute. Hermione looked to his friend and could see the man really wanted to talk. So she gave a smile, and told Viktor she would sit down and wait for him to return. Leaning up she gave him a quick peck on the lips and watched as Viktor and his friend walked away.

* * *

"_**What is it that is troubling you Sasha?" **_Viktor asked his friend, wondering what could be so important, that it had to interrupt his time with Hermione.

"_**A girl. Very lovely girl has caught my eye." **_He replied looking, well probably like himself when he thought of his Hermione.

"_**Well, what does that have to do with me?" **_Viktor asked Sasha, wondering why he was being asked this. His only real relationship was with Hermione. So he is still learning.

"_**She is, seeing someone else? I was wanting to talk to you about this, because it is the red head girl. Ginny. She is friends with your woman, yes?"**_ Sasha said, he had a hand behind his head, rubbing his neck. Viktor knew he only did that when he was nervous.

"_**Ah, the fiery girl. Yes, Hermione and she are best friends. Practically sisters. Tell everything to each other. I mean EVERYTHING.**_**" **He told Sasha, looking bemused at his friends situation. He had an idea of what his friend might want of him.

"_**So, I was hoping that maybe, you talk to your Hermione. Tell her about me and liking Ginny." **_Viktor gave into a small grin, and clapped his hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"My friend, I vill help you to get girl!" He shook Sasha a little then they laughed, and started walking back to the dance.

* * *

While Viktor was gone…::

Ron saw that Viktor had left to talk with another boy and saw Hermione starting to walk to a seat. He got up quickly and ran to get in front of her.

"So, Vicky get tired and leave you?" He asked snobbishly.

"As, a matter of fact, no. His friend wanted to speak to him of something private." Hermione shot him a look.

"Probably to ask if, he was going to make you a notch on his belt." Ron said to her, then started walking towards the exit.

Outraged Hermione started after him. "What, Is that what you think!"

"He's using you. And he's way to old for you."

"I cant believe you Ron. How could you say something like that.'

"psh" he just kept walking.

"You spoil everything Ronald!" she yelled as he walked up the stairs and away from her.

She stood there for a second, then felt dizzy. Sitting down on the stairs, she took her shoes off, then noticed she was crying. Not being able to hold it any longer, she let the tears just keep flowing. She couldn't believe that one of her best friends, was being like this to her.

* * *

PRESENT::

Viktor walked back into the Great Hall, and scanned for Hermione. He couldn't wait to tell her about the talk he had with Sasha. He scanned again, and then noticed she was nowhere in the room. He grew a little worried that something might have happened. Turning his head, he saw her friend Ginny.

He quickly walked up to her to see if she knew where his Hermione had went off to.

"Oh hey Viktor!" Ginny yelled waving her hand at him, before he reached her. He stood in front of her and gave a small head nod, acknowledging her greeting.

"Haff you seen Her-my-owny?" He asked looking around the room once again.

"I think I saw her walking towards the staircase. Why?" Ginny asked him, hoping nothing had happened.

"Just vondering. She say she vill vait for me in here." He nodded his head again to Ginny, then took off towards the stairs.

Ginny looked at him while he was walked away. She turned to face her other friends, when she saw a Durmstrang boy looking towards her. When he noticed that he had been caught, he averted his eyes. Not being one to ignore things, Ginny stored his image in her head, to ask Viktor, or Hermione about the man later on.

* * *

Viktor was closer to the staircase, and he could see Hermione sitting there with her head in her hands. He saw the small shake of her shoulders also. He knew that was the sign of crying. His father had warned him about women and about crying. He knelt down in front of her, and just looked at her in silence for a second. Then he reached his hand out to grab her hands, while the other hand lifter her face, so he could look at her.

Viktor took a deep breath when he saw that Hermione had been crying hard from the looks of it. He noticed her nose was a little red, as well as her eyes. He knew they would get puffy later. He could see the multiple tear streaks on her cheeks as well. Letting go of her hands, he cupped her face and started wiping away the tears that were falling.

"Shh, is okay. Here now, no need crying." Viktor softly spoke, while looking her in the eyes. The only response he got, was more tears falling.

Viktor dropped his hands from her face, and stood up, taking his cloak (cape , shoulder thingy) off and wrapping it around her small form. Then he bent down, gathered her in his arms and lifted her up. Hermione gave him a puzzled look, as she kept crying.

"Not vorry." was all he said, squeezing her body closer to his. Hermione could do nothing buy cry, as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Viktor carried her all the way to his cabin on the ship. When he got to the room, he locked the door, and placed magical locks on it as well. Then he whispered a warming charm on the room. He sat on the bed, putting his back to the head board, he shifted Hermione so she was sitting in his lap.

They didn't talk for almost an hour. Hermione just silently wept against him, and he just held her, giving her comfort. Viktor just waited patiently, letting her get it all out of his system. He hummed Bulgarian lullaby's to her, that his mother would sometimes sing to him, when he needed comfort. He told her of Sophia, his home, and how she would love the beauty and the huge library he had at home. Around a half hour longer, she stopped crying and wiped her face with on of her hands.

Hermione had leaned back a little so she could look up at Viktor. "Thank you." she whispered, wresting her head against his shoulder. She moved to snuggle closer to him.

"Tell me, vhat has upset you so." Viktor said to her, wrapping his arms around her and giving a slight squeeze.

"Ron, just being his normal jerk self. He said, that you were to old for me, and just trying to get me in bed." She said, forcing herself not to cry again. "He says you're the enemy and that I'm turning against Harry." she gave a small laugh.

Viktor just sat there silently listening to her. Inside he was raging with anger. He warned that boy in the beginning of the year not to hurt her. If he ever saw that boy again, he was going to rip him apart.

"Does pretty vitch, believe what stupid boy says?" Viktor asked her, hoping she didn't.

"Of course not! Why would you even ask that! I know you're not trying to just sleep with me. Bloody hell, I just finally got you to be more intimate this afternoon." Hermione said, looking up at him, like he had asked if her hair was blue.

Viktor, in spite of himself, let out a laugh and just kissed her fully on the lips. Pulling back before things got to heavy, he moved her off his lap and stood up. He walked over to his dresser, and pulled out a t-shirt.

"you stay vith me tonight. Ve vill not do anything, just cuddle, and such." He said holding out the shirt. Hoping she would not argue. Hermione smiled and took the offered clothing, and walked into the bathroom without a word.

Viktor grinned, and changed out of his clothes, and into a new pair of boxers. He hoped Hermione would not mind, he could not sleep with clothing on, keeping his boxes on was as close to naked as he was going to get. For her though, he would wear any amount of clothing to bed.

Viktor grabbed his dirty laundry and placed it in the basket by the dresser, then sat down on the bed, to wait for Hermione. As soon as he sat down though, the bathroom doors opened and Hermione walked out in his shirt. His favorite shirt. It was deep red, with the Vratsa Vultures symbol on it. On the back, was a golden snitch that his mother put on.

Hermione walked up to Viktor and stopped when she was in front of him. She had her hands in front of her, and was rubbing one hand. She felt silly and nervous, she knew that they would not do anything, but she couldn't help but feel that way.

Viktor pulled her down to him, and kissed her with such passion. When he pulled away, her face was flushed and she broke into a silly grin. Viktor was going to kiss her again, when she let out a small yawn. He stopped, and moved to lay her down on the bed. She lay by the wall, and he scooted next to her. Adjusting his pillow he lay comfortably, then reached for Hermione and pulled her half way on top of him. Her head rested on his chest and she gave a small content sigh.

They laid there in silence for a moment then Viktor spoke. "Ginny and Harry, are dating, yes?" he asked her. "Hmm, well from what Ginny said, I don't think so. She told me that her feeling for Harry changed, and would just like to be friends. That's what she told him." Hermione whispered sleeply. "Why the question?"

"My friend, Sasha, one who I talk vith in other room. He say, he has crush on Ginny. Ask me to tell you. He is hoping that you vill tell Ginny, about vhat I tell you." He said giving a small laugh. "I say to Sasha, that you both like sisters. Tell everything each other." Viktor was rubbing lazy circles against her thigh and lower back. When she didn't say anything else, he whispered.

"Her-my-own-niy…."

"hmm?" was her sleepy reply.

"I. . . luff you." he whispered to her. Hermione's breath hitched a little. She moved her hand to wipe the tear that was threatening to fall, and whispered back to him, " and I love you, Viktor Krum." Then she drifted off to sleep, with a smile on her lips.

Viktor laid there for a few more seconds, before falling a sleep he thought, _Mine. Forever._

_

* * *

_

_AN: soooo, did you like it? took me awhile to type up, been busy with work! also please note, i will changing the rating to M! soon, things will be heating up. :] leave reviews. i love them._


	13. Chapter 12

AN: i would like to thank everyone who reads my story :] this one isn't anything to special. but like always i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 12

The sun was starting to rise, as Viktor began to awaken. He reached his hand out, to pull Hermione closer to him, but all he felt was the bed. Snapping his eyes open he looked to see her no where in the small room. He climbed out of bed, and stared around the room, noticing her dress, was on the chair. Viktor didn't have much time to think about it much longer, when someone knocked on his door.

"_**Viktor, get dressed in some trunks, and bring your wand. The second task is today!"**_

Viktor heard the footsteps, as the person walked away. He cursed, and got ready as he was told. Giving the room another look, for a note of some sort and seeing nothing, he walked out the door.

* * *

"Place your bets! Don't be shy!" the Weasley twins were shouting.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Neville?" Harry asked, while being handed a green slimy plant.

Neville nodded his head, "For an hour most likely."

Harry's eyes got bigger looking at Neville, "Most likely?" he asked nervously.

"Well, there is some debate about the effects of fresh water versus salt water." Neville explained to him.

"You got to be joking, you are telling me this now!"

"Just wanted to help."

Harry looked at Neville and told him, it was more help then he got from Hermione and Ron.

"Where are they?" he said looking around.

"You seem tense Harry." Harry shot Neville a sarcastic look.

* * *

Viktor stood with the other champions on the decks in the water. He knew they would be going underneath to get something. He just didn't know what. Trying not to move his head to much, he looked around to see if he could spot Hermione. He sighed for, what was most likely the 30th time.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface." Dumbledore spoke.

Viktor cast Hermione out of his mind for the moment, as best as he could. He needed to focus on the contest. Karkoff was behind him whispering to him, to remember the transfiguration. Sasha stood next to him holding his coat.

"Simple enough, except for this: They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they will be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the canon." Dumbledore said bringing his speech to a close.

The canon went off and Viktor mumbled the spell, and dove into the water. Viktor saw, the water creatures as they swam away from him. He had transfigured half of his body into a shark. He felt the time going by, so he swam faster, searching forever it was that was stolen. From the distance he could see four floating objects.

Knowing that those were the stolen treasures he begin to gather speed. When he got closer he noticed it was people, and he saw his Hermione. Viktor also saw Harry, and the me people with tridents against him. He moved even faster now, and aimed for Hermione, cutting the robe with his jaws. He quickly grabbed her hand, and swam to the surface.

Breaking to the surface, Viktor quickly changed back, and threw his fist in the air. He yelled to his brothers, as he heard them shouting his name. "Krum, Krum, Krum, Krum"

He made sure he still had Hermione and began swimming to the ladder. Sasha handed him a towel, and he took it wrapping it around Hermione first. He grabbed his coat from Sasha's hands also setting it around her shoulders. Hermione was still shaking a little from the cold, when she then looked up to him.

"oh, you must be freezing! Someone, we need another towel!" Hermione yelled. As soon as the words left her lips, she was handed a towel. She hurriedly wrapped Viktor's large body frame with it. Seeing as the towel was to small, she then yelled for a blanket of sorts. That also was instantly handed one. Hermione tossed it over his shoulders, then moved her body against his, making sure to get as close as possible. Viktor seeing what she was doing, gripped the end of the blankets, and brought it around her small frame.

"Ah, luff you not know how vorried I vas this morning vhen vake up. Thought you sneak out." he whispered into ear. Hermione just laughed, and told him she would never do something like that. "I bet I will get in trouble later on by the professor who took me. I was in bed with you." she said.

Viktor moved his head and looked down at her. He gave her one of those charming smiles only meant for her. "And vhat great night vas." He moved his hand down to her butt, giving it a small squeeze.

"VIKTOR!" she hissed. He ignored it, and moved the hand to her waist rubbing small circles with his thumb. Tilting his head, he nipped on her neck giving her small love bites.

"Come visit me summer." Viktor asked against her neck, he didn't want to look at her face when she said no. He knew he shouldn't have asked, but he had to try.

"Yes." Hermione whispered, and moved her head to the side to give him a kiss on the cheek. She moved away from Viktor, and looked around her. She saw Harry sitting with Ron, and some of the other boys in Gryffindor. She pulled away from Viktor and ran towards him. Checking him to make sure he was okay, she removed her towel, and placed it around him. Hermione kissed him on the top of her head, thanking that he was alright.

"The winner is Mr. Diggory. Who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head charm. However, seeing as how Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we have agreed to award him second place, for outstanding moral fiber!" Both Hermione and Harry, had looks of shocks on their faces when they looked at each other. She grabbed him into a hug, screaming and cheering. She was so happy.

* * *

She turned to look at Viktor, but noticed he was starting to walk away. Excusing herself from Harry, she took off running towards Viktor.

"Viktor wait up!" she yelled, panting from running in the cold weather. He stopped but didn't turn around. He tried to make his face calm. Oh, he knew he didn't have to worry about Harry and Hermione. He knew they were just friends. But that didn't mean he had to be happy with her running into his arms. Just friends or not.

Viktor also knew, she didn't mean to upset him. But that was just how he was. He got jealous easily when it came to her.

"Viktor, why did you walk away?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea as to why.

Letting out a sigh, he turned around to face her. He looked down and stared into her eyes. Without saying anything he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. He kissed her with as much passion as he possibly could. Putting all his feelings into it. Leaning his head back to get some air, he told her hoarsely, "I is very jealous and angry vhen you run to other boys arm. I know he is just friend, but can not help it."

He brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. She had her mouth open into a little oh. She wiggled one finger at him, as if saying come here. So he bent down to her height level as she asked. Hermione rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"I will try to refrain from running into other boy's arms." she opened her eyes again as they held sparkles of laughter.

"Good, vor you are mine." He growled at her, nipping her nose with his mouth. He gave her a sloppy grin.

"Viktor, just remember, they are boys, and I love you. I will only ever enjoy running into a mans arms. Yours." Her eyes, were now holding, warmth, love and he could tell she was being honest.

He gave her a small kiss and then swung her in his arms. He would carry her all way to her dorm entrance.

* * *

Viktor entered his room, and changed into some warmer, more dry clothing. He had an hour till he was to meet with Hermione. So, Viktor decided he would write to his Mama and Papa.

_Dear Mama&Papa,_

_ A lot has happened. First off Hermione and I had our first real fight before out first date. She was upset because of red head boy again. He said very mean things to her. I am ashamed to say, I beat him bloody as the English call it. After I went to find her, and she was crying. I couldn't get her to talk or look at me. My anger got the better at me and I yelled at her. I tried to walk away, but when I heard her crying get louder I ran back and just held her. After everything was perfect. _

_ Hermione is a very independent girl. At first she would not let me pay for a book she wanted but I was determined. We enjoyed our time at town together greatly. I kissed her also. It was magical(ha-ha). Our second fight, well let us call it a disagreement. She uses a time turner. I questioned why she had it, but she told me it was none of my business. I was somewhat hurt, and got up to leave. But she then told me to wait, and that she was sorry. It was not something she was comfortable talking about. So, I will leave that as it is. _

_ Our third fight was after (for her) and before (for me) the first task. She had came into the tent and was hugging her friend Harry Potter. She was making sure he knew what he was going to do, and she was worrying over him. I admitted I acted foolishly. Jealousy came over me. After I finished my task, she ran in the infirmary tent and was asking if I was okay, and such. But I ignored her. She kept asking if she did something to upset me. Yet I still ignored her. She started walking away but turned to me and told me, "_"This isn't a one way thing. If I answer your questions, then I expect the same thing from you." _She then walked went to talk to Harry and I just sat there starring. In the morning at breakfast, everyone was reading paper, talking about her. A vile woman wrote that she was using famous wizards and that I was her latest prey. It was ridicules. I looked for her, so I could apologize. But she would not listen to me. When I tried to speak, she yelled at me, that she didn't know why I wasn't talking to her. She told me how some students were talking about her. I felt very ashamed. And I know Mama that if you were here you would yell at me to. _

_ I explained to her why I was mad. And know what she did. She just laughed. She told me, the reason she didn't worry over me at the beginning of the tournament was because she knew I was strong and able to take care of myself. Also that she was going to worry over me anyways after Harry. But that vile woman who writes for the paper came in._

_ Then the Yule Ball came about. I of course escorted Hermione. She was lovely. The night was perfect, then it went bad. That red head boy, had made her cry again. I took her away from public view to my cabin. I promise Mama and Papa I did nothing but hold her. I was the perfect gentleman. _

_ After our second event that was today, I asked her to visit in the Summer. I did not except her to say yes. I know she has a lot to do. Being friends with Harry Potter. But she excepted, and I was thrilled._

_ On a last note, tell Aunt Peitrov , that Sasha, is in love with an English girl. She is Hermione's best friend._

_ Love your son,_

_ Viktor K._

* * *

_Dear Son,_

_I honestly do not know what to say. But I will say that I am very happy for you and Hermione. Also, about your third fight. Hermione was correct. You must remember Viktor, girls are very horrible to one another sometimes. They will say many cruel things about Hermione. Also remember, reporters will be writing many things of her also. Your father and I are pleased to hear she will be staying with us in the summer. We can not wait to meet the girl who has captured our sons heart. Your Papa and I have raised you well, and we know you will be a complete gentleman to her. _

_p.s. Sasha better expect a letter soon from his Mama._

_Love, _

_Mama&Papa_

_

* * *

AN: soooo, you know what to do, it might be about 2 days for me to get the next chapter up.! i have to start studying for ACT._


	14. Chapter 13

AN: okay, so here is the next chapter, its just the set up for the next one. there is going to be huge time gaps after this. I want to try and hurry and end the school year, so it will be summer. ;) this is one of my shorter chapters. though enjoy.

disclaimer: do not own.

* * *

Chapter 13

Ginny was sitting out in the courtyard feeding the birds some bread while thinking. She loved Harry, always had. But now it was just a brotherly type. She kept thinking back to the Durmstrang boy at the ball.

She had talked to Hermione about it to see maybe if she could ask Viktor. Though Hermione already knew. Ginny just couldn't get over the fact that a man, yes man and not boy, was interested in her.

Letting out another sigh she opened her eyes, and was welcomed with the sight, of said man walking towards her. Ginny turned her head to the side, pretending like she did not see him.

"Umm, excuse me. May I sit vith you?" a deep voice asked. Turning her head to face him, she nodded her head slowly.

Ginny scooted over on the small bench to give the larger body more room to sit. She wasn't sure what to say, so she decided to wait and let him talk first.

"My name is Sasha. Friend of Viktor. You are Ginny?" He spoke softly. Sasha kept fidgeting from being nervous. He did not want to be turned down.

"Oh, umm yes. So, uhh, how long have you and Viktor been friends?" she asked. This had to be one of the most awkward moments of her life.

"We have been friends since baby. We are cousins." Sasha said, looking down at her with a smile. "We were trouble makers for our mothers."

Ginny gave him a small smile in return, and laughed at what he said. _Maybe this wont be to awkward. _"Tell me more of you two, and your trouble making youth."

Sasha smile brightly and began telling her stories. He was happy that he could talk with her. Even if it was embarrassing stories of him as a child.

* * *

Hermione and Viktor was sitting in the back of the library. It was a very quite day, since it was Saturday everyone was spending time outdoors. The shared a love seat hidden in the shadows. Just in case anyone were to see them, they would not be able to see too much what was going on.

Viktor moved his hand to her rear, and gave a squeeze as he brought her hips against his. Hermione gave out a small moan, and moved her and to his stomach bringing her hands underneath his shirt. Last night they both had decided to be more intimate. Explore one another's bodies. Viktor told her they would not make love. Until she was certain she was ready. Hermione agreed, she knew she could not lie to him. He could tell when she un certain. Though, she was happy with the arrangements, and she could tell Viktor was as well.

Hermione lifted his shirt up while dragging her hands up to his chest. Then she slowly brought her hands down, tracing his muscles, She like looking at his abs, the well defined 6 pack, and his pectorals how hard, they were. Her hand traced the hair line from his belly button to the waist line of his pants. Hermione hooked one finger under, and lowered his pants a little.

Viktor looked down at his little minx. He could not believe that his Hermione, sweet, smart, bookworm(that he loved) was so passionate. This was the sweetest torture a man could ask for. He loved the feeling of her soft, small hands traveling his body. Viktor was lost in the sea of passion. He felt her hands on his chest, and out lining his muscles. Giving a small smirk, he looked down at her, and noticed her face was a look of aw, watching her hand travel.

Viktor, never cared what girls thought of his body. He always stayed in shape for Quiditch. Though now he decided all those work outs were worth it, to see the look in Hermione's eyes.

Viktor broke out of his small trance, when he felt her lowering his pants. He moved his hands from her, and grabbed a hold of her hands. Viktor knew he was slightly larger than an average man, he didn't want her to worry to much about that.

"Luff, no." his voice came out hoarsely. As much as he was dying to feel her hands on him, down there. He just couldn't. They were in a library. When they got to that point the wanted to be in the bedroom, where they would not have to worry about prying eyes.

Hermione let out a small huff, and relaxed her body against his. Taking a few breathes, Hermione sat up straight again, and gave him a kiss. "I think its almost time to go to the Quiditch pitch. Harry and the others should be waiting for you." His face lit up at the sounds of Quiditch. Next to his love of Hermione, was Quiditch. Since Hermione, Quiditch became third in his life. First was Hermione, then school.

Hermione stood up, so Viktor could re-arrange his clothing, and look more presentable. She did the same to herself. Viktor took a few deep breathes, and tried to will his slight problem away. When he was ready, he grabbed Hermione's hands and they left to the field.

* * *

Today Viktor was going to teach Harry the Wronsky Feint. Hermione was only slightly freaking out. She seen how other players went face first into the ground. She didn't want to see Harry or Viktor get hurt. Viktor, used his wand, and Accio his broom, with in a minute it was before him.

He looked to Harry and Ginny, with Sasha standing beside her, whispering in her ear making her laugh. Viktor also noticed The twin red head boys.

"The twins are here to just practice flying around. Ginny was also helping me dodge." Harry said to Viktor, when he looked to other people at the field.

Viktor nodded his head. "Get in the air, practice stopping quickly." He instructed Harry.

He kissed Hermione and walked up to Sasha. He nodded his head to Ginny in greeting, then turned to Sasha. "Get broom, you vill be helping."

Sasha groaned, and bowed to Ginny, giving her a kiss on the hand. He was about to turn to run to the ship, but Ginny stopped him. "Borrow mine," she handed him her broom.

Sasha gave her a smile then turned to face Viktor. Both got on the brooms and went up to join Harry.

"_**You told Mama about Ginny." **_Sasha said to Viktor knowingly.

"_**I mentioned to my mother. She must have said so to Aunt. Not my fault."**_ Viktor replied with a smile. He knew his aunt would bug her son for many details.

Sasha knocked into him, and Viktor shoved back. Then they started teaching Harry.

* * *

"So, are you and Sasha going to date?"

Ginny just flushed a little, and replied with a meek maybe. Hermione laughed, and hugged her friend. "You two should. Both of you look good together."

"Did you know, that Sasha and Viktor are cousins?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"No, I didn't, they do have the same eyes. Also now that you said that, I noticed they have the same type of confidence and air about them." Hermione said, gazing in the air at the said men.

"Yea, Sasha told me when he came up to talk to me. He told me stories of when he was a boy and the trouble he would get into with Viktor." Ginny's eyes lit up with laughter. "You should ask Viktor about it. It was quit funny."

Hermione and Ginny shared a look then let out a giggle. They turned their focus back on the boys. As soon as they looked, they saw Harry diving face down, both girls clutched each other hands, anticipating the crash. Harry got closer to the ground, and the girls shut their eyes, not wanting to see.

When they didn't hear anything, both girls opened their eyes and looked to see Viktor and Sasha, giving Harry a high five and a pat (looked more of a smack in their opinion) on the back. Ginny and Hermione stood up cheering.

Viktor flew down towards the girls, and he gave Ginny a wink, then swooped Hermione and was up in the air.

"AAHH!" Hermione screamed. She really hated flying. She clutched on to Viktor tighter and fastened her eyes closed.

"Viktor put me back on the ground this instant." Hermione's voice shook. Viktor stopped flying and put one arm around Hermione, while the other held on to the broom.

"You are afraid." He didn't say it as if asking. Viktor's face held a small frown. He lowered his broom to the ground, so she could get off.

"Luff, open eyes. You can get off." He whispered against her ear.

Hermione quickly jumped out of his arms, and landed on the ground. Viktor looked and could see her body shaking. He got of his broom and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and just held her.

"Sorry, did not know, you were so afraid of broom." He moved one arm around her waist, and rocked softly back and forth. Hermione calmed down, and turned in his arms to face him.

"It's okay. Like you said, you didn't know. Don't worry I will be fine." Hermione said. She gave him a re-assuring smile kissed him on the cheek.

Viktor decided he had enough time out doors, and wanted to be alone with Hermione in the privacy of his room.

He spoke in rapid Bulgarian to Sasha to take care of his broom. Viktor lifted Hermione into his arms, and set off for the ship.

* * *

AN: see told you short, dont worry next chapter will be filled with goodness. :D wont get to typing it till sunday though. busy busy. :(


	15. Chapter 14

AN:: its been almost 2 weeks, but here it is. i didnt have alot of time to work on it. so i worked on it here and there. i hope you like it :]

disclaimer: i do not own anything. -_- cruel

Ch. 14

* * *

It was two days before the last task. A lot of the students were energetic buzzes, talking amongst each other who would win eternal glory. Many of the girls automatically thought Viktor would be the winner, some said Cedric. There were bets going around, no doubt started from Fred and George Weasley.

Hermione was sitting in the library at her usual spot, that she now shared with Viktor. The small corner had become their little sanctuary from the world. Hermione let out a sigh, the last 2 days, Viktor had been somewhat jumpy whenever he was called by his head master. She wondered what was going on, but she knew better to push. Hermione had complete trust in Viktor, and whatever it was that was making him act weird, he would tell her.

Getting back to work, she waited for Viktor, she knew he would come looking for her here when he got the chance. And as soon as the thought past, she saw Viktor walking over to her. To others he looked like his normal self; scowl in place and the small glare in his eyes. Hermione could tell though that he was nervous by the way his eyes would shift.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as soon as he reached her. She really didn't like to see him like this. It was just wrong. Utterly wrong. The look of worry, nervousness, and such just did not suit him.

Viktor stood there for a few minutes and stared behind her for a few moments deciding how he should tell her. He didn't want to upset her. He had been thinking about this for almost three days on how to tell her….

"My parents are here." He told her, looking back at her.

"Okay, why is it so bad that your pa….WHAT!" Hermione said, shooting up out of her chair, spilling her ink well on the floor. (thought he was going to break up with her! Didn't you readers!)

Viktor quirked his lips a little. He found it pretty humorous the way she just acted. Glad to know she was going to freak out with him about his parents being here, even if only for a few moments.

"My parents are here. They send owl two days 'go. Say they vill visit to see last event. Mama say, she vants to meet girl that steal her baby's heart. Papa said, he vants to meet girl who could catch me." He said laughing at her when she blushed, at what his parents said.

He just had a talk with them , when he came to find her here in their spot. Viktor had to beg his mama and papa not to say anything embarrassing. He could never live with it, if his Mama or Papa told her some of the mortifying events of his life.

"You are just now telling me this?" Hermione freaked out a little.

"what am I supposed to say? What if they don't like me Viktor?" she asked her lips giving in to a small frown.

"Just be self. Mama and Papa will love you. Come, Mama is very much wanting to meet you. She said I have 5 minutes to bring you to meet, or she will find us." Viktor told Hermione helping her pack her bag.

* * *

Viktor led Hermione down to the ship, where his parents were waiting for him in his cabin. He could feel Hermione shaking some, and turned his head to give her a reassuring smile. She gave him a small glare and a pout of her lips, but continued to follow him.

They reached the ship, and climbed aboard. Hermione stopped shaking and took a calming deep breath, then exhaled. She thought to herself she was bound to meet them eventually. _Better to meet them now, before I visit half of the summer_.

They silently walked down the corridors to his door at the end. Viktor reached out to grab the handle, but the door already popped open and his Mama was pushing him out the way and grabbed Hermione up in a hug.

"Is so good to finally meet such pretty girl. Viktor tell us much about you in letters. Feel like we know you already." Viktor's Mama spoke while keeping Hermione in a bone crushing hug.

"Woman, let her breathe. You vill crush her windpipes before she gets chance to speak." A man who looked much like Viktor stepped in the hall.

Viktor's mama gave her husband a pout then released Hermione. Viktor stepped back next to Hermione then looked at his parents. "Mama, Papa…I vould like introduce Her-my-own-ni Granger. Her-my-own-ni, meet my Mama Katya and Papa Andrei."

Hermione smiled up to his parents and gave a small , nice to meet you.

"Ve talk inside." Andrei said, direction his wife into the room.

So, all four of them, moved into the pretty spacious room Hermione and Katya took the two chairs in the room, while Viktor and his Papa stood standing.

Katya turned to Hermione and smiled, "Viktor says you vill visit summer, yes?" she asked.

"Oh yes, my mum is okay with it. We have yet to talk to my father, but he will be fine with it after a few minutes." Hermione said smiling. She remembered the conversation she had with her mother about her fathers reaction.

"Oh, wonderful, I vill make sure you have best room in house! Vhat do you like?" Katya asked Hermione with excitement.

"You don't have to do anything special, I am sure whatever you do will be very lovely." Hermione told Viktor's mama.

Hermione looked to the side to see Viktor and his dad talking quietly with small head nods.

"That is.. .vhat is that vord…nonsense? Yes, nonsense. You are very special guest. Viktor said to make everything perfect for you."

"Did he now. I told him not to do anything big. That man just doesn't listen." Hermione said crossing her arms and giving a small huff.

"Dear, is Bulgarian trait in men. Specially these two. Very stubborn. Viktor's papa we first married, he change whole house to almost every thing I like. Though I say not to, leave house alone." Katya laughed at the memory, all the flowers everywhere making Andrei sneeze.

Hermione let herself give a small giggle, "I like Viktor's stubbornness…though I can be equally stubborn, with a small temper." Hermione told Katya truthfully.

"Dat is good. Viktor not need girl who cant stand up for herself." Katya looked at Hermione with seriousness.

All Hermione could do was nod her head and give a small smile.

"Vhat are you ladies talking about over here?" Andrei said, turning his attention to the smiling ladies in the chairs.

"Not your business, is girl talk." Katya said to him, with a twinkle in her eyes. Andrei just gave a low chuckle and turned to Viktor, "Vomen is nothing but trouble." His eyes darted back to his wife, "your mama is great example."

"do not think I have not heard vhat you said Mr. Krum." she turned her head to look at her husband with a false glare. Katya turned her head back to Hermione and told her loud enough for the men to hear. "Remember, men act tough, they are just big teddy bears who vant attention."

When Hermione heard Katya describe Viktor and Andrei as big teddy bears, she couldn't help but laugh. A big teddy bear, seemed to fit Viktor just perfectly.

Viktor and Andrei both turned to look at the laughing women with horror.

"Ve are not big teddy bears. Ve are men. Vomen, no respect for man." Andrei said shaking his head, still a look of horror about being referred to as a teddy bear.

Both the woman stood from the chairs and moved a little closer to both the men.

"Viktor? You would really hate if I thought of you as a big teddy bear?" Hermione said with a small pout and quiver to her lips. She looked him right in the eyes.

Viktor shifted, not wanting to look at her small pout. He turned his head and saw his mama with a small smirk on her lips, and then to his papa and saw him trying not to laugh.

Andrei knew this move so well. He had many times fallen victim to Katya's look. He knew his son would give in a few more seconds.

Viktor looked back to Hermione, and sighed. "No, I vould not hate it. You can think of me as bear." he said, cheeks turning a slight pink from the embarrassment.

He looked up to see his mama and Hermione share a look then start to laugh. Viktor knew he was tricked to agreeing, but he couldn't bring himself to really care, since Hermione gave him a small kick on the cheek.

"Son, vomen always use a sad face to get vhat they vant. Very dangerous, better not to look." Andrei said, giving Viktor one of those manly should hit's (haha I find those so funny).

Viktor nodded his head with seriousness, but sent Hermione a playful wink. Viktor looked to the small clock on his wall, and noticed it was lunch time.

"Is lunch now, shall we all go eat?" Viktor asked his parents and Hermione. They all nodded their head and made there way to the Great Hall. Hermione walked with Katya and Viktor walked behind them with his Papa.

* * *

On their way they say Sasha and Ginny walking hand in hand to the Great Hall.

"_**Sasha! Come here, bring girl with you! Aunty has missed you!" **_Katya waved her arms in the air to the two couple.

Sasha turned his head, and looked with frightened round eyes, then turned back to speak to Ginny. They turned around and walked over to her.

"Hello Aunt Kayta." Sasha said with a weak smile.

"Vhy look like snake just bite you…should be more happy to see family." She scolded him. She turned her gaze to Ginny then smiled brightly. "You must be the girl Viktor told us about. Her-mione's friend." Katya said now completely ignoring Sasha.

Sasha let out a sigh, then walked over to Viktor and Andrei greeting them. Hermione, Ginny and Katya, walked together. Katya was asking both girls questions of what they liked.

"Ginny, vill you be visiting us in summer also. I am sure Sasha's mama vould love to meet you." Katya spoke.

"Oh, well, Sasha hasn't really asked, but if he does, then I would be more than happy to come visit." Ginny explained.

"He did not ask you? I thought he cared much for you, like Viktor cares for Hermione. Vell is vhat his mama say to me." Katya said out loud to herself.

They all finally reached the Great Hall, and decided to sit at the Gryffindor table. Much to Ginny and Hermione's enjoyment.

The group sat and talked about things here and there, just enjoying their meal.

"Uh-oh, 'Mione, here comes Harry and Ron." Ginny said to Hermione with a small panic in here eyes. She knew her brother was going to do something utterly stupid.

Hermione let out a sigh, and just waited for them to reach the group. She could tell Katya was a little confused, and she saw Viktor and Sasha tense a little just like Ginny.

Hermione put on a smile, and turned to great Harry and Ron.

"Would you two like to join us? We just got lunch not to long ago." Hermione said to both the boys.

Ron had a small sneer on his face, so Harry quickly spoke up, "No thanks 'Mione. Just came in to grab something small and head over to se Haggrid." Harry looked to see the people at the table, he noticed the older man and woman and figured they must be Viktor's parents. He greeted them and nodded to Viktor.

Then he quickly pulled Ron away before anything was said.

Katya and Andrei looked to the kids and said together, "Vhat is that about?"

Viktor spoke in quick Bulgarian to explain to his parents. Hermione squirmed in her seat a little. But she was happy nothing disastrous happened. Hermione turned to look at Viktor when he stopped talking.

"That is boy that hurt Hermione?" Katya asked out loud to no one in particular. Viktor just gave a small nod of his head.

"Let's just finish lunch, then we can show you Hogsmeade and all before the event tomorrow." Hermione said looking at Viktor to get his support.

"Da, forget all this. We go and show you town."

With that said, they all stood up and walked out the door on their way to Hogsmeade. Not noticing the shadow following them.

* * *

AN:: so there it is. you know what to do ;P and again sorry it took so long. i didnt expect it either.


	16. Chapter 15

AN: okay everyone, this is the shortest crappiest chapter i have ever written, but i wanted to hurry and get to the point where Hermione will go to Bulgaria to see Viktor and vice versa. so its okay to tell me how much this chapter sucked.

p.s. im trying to work on the Holiday series (Special Planning was the first story) im not sure if i want to make it a series though.

* * *

Ch. 15.

Hermione loved spending time with Viktor's family. They decided to take a break, and get a drink at a small café. Across the street was the small bookstore that Hermione liked, for their selection of muggle books.

She excused herself from the group to step in the store for a moment. The store owner should have gotten new books by now.

Hermione walked through the rows of shelves, reaching out here and there, for the new books she had been waiting to purchase. Turning at the upcoming corner she ran into something solid. She quickly looked up and met the cold eyes of Malfoy.

He quickly grabbed hold of her, and smirked down to her.

"Well look at here, the mud blood all by herself." Malfoy spoke low with an authoritve tone.

Hermione felt like spitting on him, but restrained herself, instead she spoke, "Well look at here, daddy's boy actually decided to grace me with his presents." she glared up at him while speaking sarcastically.

"Un-hand me Malfoy." she demanded.

"Actually I'd rather not, thanks. I think you would make an okay play thing. What do you think mud blood." Malfoy whispered in her ear.

Hermione shuddered at the feel of him to close to her. She hated when people got in her space unless she permitted them.

"You have lost your mind, now unhand me this instance." Hermione demanded again. All he did was look at her.

At that moment Hermione felt a shiver of fear go down her spine. Before she could demand he let her go again, He was flying away from her and she saw Katya and Ginny standing in front of her. If they were here then that meant . . .

Hermione leaned to the side, to look behind both woman, and saw Viktor holding Malfoy by his shirt in the air, speaking very rapidly. Sasha and Andrei stood close by him, ready to step in if any fist, mainly Viktor's, started flying.

All she could do was just not think for a minute, she spun on her heels, to the checkout, and rang the bell, soon, the shop owner, came out from the back. He looked at his store, and saw what was going on.

"How long have I been sleeping?" he asked in a daze.

Hermione just shook her head, paid for her books, than walked out the door, Katya, Ginny, and Sasha were right behind her.

They all stood outside the shop, silently waiting for Viktor and Andrei, and no sooner than they had though, both men were outside.

Viktor walked to stand in front of Hermione, and took hold of her books.

"You are not harmed?" he asked leaning down so there nose's were touching.

Hermione just gave a small nod, then tears started to spill from her eyes. Viktor instantly pulled her in a hug, and ran his hands down her hair. Her murmured that everything is okay, and that she was safe.

"**I will take everyone back to school. See you later at ship." **Sasha patted Viktor on the shoulder, than they all turned to leave. Katya gave Hermione a small kiss on the head than walked away.

"Viktor, I can not wait to hurry and finish school the end of the year." Hermione spoke silently.

"This year? Vhy dis year? I though no more time turner using Her-mi-owni." Viktor said, still cradling her.

"I only used it one more time, to get all the work for the rest of the year." She said again.

"Her-my-owni, lets just go back to school da?" Viktor asked taking her hand. Hermione gave him a quick kiss and a nod of her head.

They both walked in silence thinking on the way back.

_**Viktor's thoughts: ' If she finishes this year, maybe I will ask her to stay with me. I can ask her when she comes in the summer.'**_

_Hermione's thoughts: 'Im going to make my summer with Viktor unforgettable.'_

_

* * *

_

(HUGE HUGE TIME GAP! END OF YEAR)

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the courtyard, saying goodbyes and last minute confessions of love, or such things.

Hermione stood with Harry and Ron, though Ron has yet to talk to her. Hermione and Harry, talked about the year, and how summer was going to be grad.

"Hermione, what are we going to do with out you the rest of our school years?" Harry asked. He was saddened to know she graduated early with out his or Ron's knowledge.

"Well, hopefully stay out of trouble, and learn to do your own work." She laughed.

"You two will do fine, and if you ever need anything you can just owl me." Hermione said with more seriousness but her eyes showed affection.

"Her-mi-owni, may I talk vith you in private?" Viktor asked, behind her. Hermione smiled to Harry and Ron, then turned around to speak with Viktor.

Viktor grabbed her hand, and placed a paper to her palm. Owl me here vhen it is right time to come meet parents and bring you to visit. Da?"

Hermione tightened her grip on the paper, "Okay Viktor, Mum and Dad can not wait to meet you. I will not take long to owl you.

Before Viktor could say anything else, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Leaning back she spoke, "Im going to miss seeing you every day."

Viktor wrapped his hands around her and gave her a small smile, "I vill also miss you, and kisses, hugs, smiles, silently vatching you study. Ve vill only be part for small time."

A voice yelled from the boat, and Viktor let go of his hold on her. "I go now, but vill see you soon, my Hermione." He leaned down and gave her one more kiss than he gave her a hug.

"I love you." Hermione whispered as he moved his stood back up.

"I luff you." he whispered back, than walked to the ship.

Hermione walked back to Harry and Ron with a bright smile. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

AN:: see crappy. :/ soo, the first 15 chapters, were like Book 1, and the next how ever many chapters is Book 2. get it?


	17. Chapter 16

AN:: chapter 16. :D:D i hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 16

Hermione sat anxiously in her kitchen. She watched as her parents moved together in a way. When her mother shifted, her father would shift. She saw how they gave each other small smiles here and there while fixing breakfast.

Hermione glanced at the clock again, _Only 30 more minutes. _It has only been two weeks since summer started. Hermione owled Viktor 2 days ago, letting him know on Saturday he could meet her parents and pick her up.

Her mother was so thrilled to meet him. Hermione smiled at the memory of her mother babbling about how when she first met father's family. She glanced at her father and remembered how he appeared to be non-pleased about it all. But Hermione could tell he was happy for her.

Glancing at the clock only five minutes went by, she huffed and let out a sigh.

"Dear, don't worry he will be here when he shortly. Eat some breakfast, it will help the time to go by faster." Hermione's mother Jennet said.

She accepted the food, and ate to make her parents happy. They all sat in the small kitchen silently eating.

-_Crash_-

Hermione pulled out her wand, and stood up running into the front room where the sound came from. Entering the room, she saw the tall figure standing in the small room, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Looking to the ground she noticed the small glass figurine broken.

She covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. "Viktor!" Hermione said with happiness, she ran over to him, and jumped in his arms. Of course with this quick reflexes he caught her.

-cough-

Hermione and Viktor quickly let go and put space between them. And turned to see Hermione's parents behind them. Jennet had a large smile on her face, upon the little reunion.

"Mum…Dad, this is Viktor Krum." Hermione turned to Viktor and spoke, "These are my parents Jennet and Carl."

Viktor walked forward and shook hands with Carl. Then he turned and bowed to Jennet.

"Is very much pleasure to meet both. Mrs. Granger, I am sorry I broke glass figure." Viktor blushed and rubbed his neck again.

"Oh, don't worry about it dear, Hermione can fix it." Jennet said smiling at him.

"I must say, I thought our daughter was exaggerating when she spoke of how tall and large you were."

Viktor's blush turned a little darker and he gave a small smile.

"Jennet you are embarrassing the pour lad, let him be. Come with me Viktor to the kitchen if you don't mind." Carl said looking up to Viktor.

Viktor nodded his head, and bowed again to Jennet than he smiled to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione quickly fixed her mothers favorite glass figurine and placed it where it belonged.

"So, mum, what do you think so far?" Hermione asked, she was dying to know what her parents thought.

"I can tell he was raised by a wonderful mum. Such outstanding manners. He is not pretty boy handsome, but rugged and manly. I can see why you love him." Jennet said winking at her daughter.

Hermione blushed, "His looks weren't what attracted me. Let's go save him from dad."

* * *

(In The Kitchen.)

Both the men walked into the kitchen and sat down. Carl studied Viktor for a moment than spoke. "My daughter loves you, you know? I trust her judgment, so that's why I am letting her go. Also, I can tell you are gentleman, any man who has a firm handshake and can look the other man in the eye, is okay with me." Carl smiled and nodded to Viktor.

Viktor gave a shy smile back and nodded his head. "I love Her-my-owni very much. Having your approval of me, very important. Thank you."

Carl nodded his head in return, "I just want to say one more thing. If you two plan on making the relationship a little more serious in the future, legally that is, I give you my blessings."

Viktor looked shocked at the statement. "How did…"

"I was a man in love long ago, still am. I could tell from the way you look at her you want everything that usually comes with people in love." Carl spoke softly remembering the times with Jennet.

"Da, I vish marry Hermione, but I vill vait till she is older. In magical vorld vizards/vitches marry young. But I know Her-my-owni is not of vizard vorld so I vait for her get older.

"I understand." Carl said.

* * *

(PRESENT)

"So, what did you two men talk about while use girls had a chat?" Jennet asked as she walked over to the coffee pot.

"Nothing dear, just what time we should expect Hermione home."

Hermione sat down in the chair next to Viktor's and grabbed his hand underneath the table.

"So, Viktor do you have a job now that you are out of school?" Carl asked.

"I have job since age of thirteen." Viktor stated.

"Oh yea, he plays Quiditch, professionally." Hermione added.

Carl and Jennet both looked at them as if they were serious.

Hermione snorted, "It's true, hold on once second."

Hermione ran to her room quickly than back and showed the little Krum figurine that blew her a kiss. And a dark red sports jersey usually used for American football. Hermione had embroidered Viktor's team name on the front, than a snitch on the right arm and number seven on the left arm. On the back it said Krum.

"Vhere shirt come from. There are no products vith number and name on it." Viktor asked confused.

Hermione blushed a little bit. "Well, I made it the shirt is from a sport in the non magical kingdom its called Football in America."

Viktor nodded his head, "vhat happens in sport?"

Carl looked shocked, "My boy come with me. I will show you on the TV."

Viktor nodded his head enthusiastically and hurried after Carl.

Jennet took her husbands seat and looked to Hermione. "You never told us he was a professional sports player."

Hermione gave her mum a sheepish look, "It just didn't seem all that important."

Jennets smiled and Hermione smiled back at her. They both stood up when they heard the men get louder and moved to the front room.

Hermione smiled at seeing how her parents were getting along with Viktor. Carl was staring at the TV, and using hand motions explaining the game to Viktor.

Hermione laughed when Viktor saw the game began, and everyone tacked each other. He looked over his shoulder and gave her smile. "How not tell me of such sport?" He asked jokingly.

Viktor turned back to the game and listened to Carl some more. He never knew such a thing existed. He could not wait to show his cousins.

Hermione went to her room and grabbed her bags she placed her little Krum figurine back on her bedside table, than placed the jersey shirt in one of her bags. She brought them all out and set them by the fireplace.

"Vhy not ask for help?" Viktor asked silently behind her. Hermione turned around and smiled at him.

"Because I knew you would carry them all and not let me help." she gave him a quick kiss.

Viktor smiled, of course he would have carried them all for her. It was only two bags. They both walked back to the front room to say goodbye to her parents.

"Have fun hun, and make sure you owl me at least once. And take a lot of non-magical photos also. I don't want to explain to the family why the photos are moving." she joked.

Hermione gave her mum a hug, turned to her dad and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, and I promise to owl and take photos for you both. Love you." she gave another smile.

They all moved to the fire place, Viktor nodded to Jennet and Carl, than grabbed Hermione's bags in one hand than went to stand in the fire place. Hermione wrapped her arms around Viktor's waist and gave one last smile to her parents before Viktor threw the floo powder, "Krum Castle."

* * *

"So what did you two boys really talk about?" Jennet asked her husband.

"Oh not much, just that, while they are gone and they got the notion to make the relationship a little more permit. I gave my blessing is all." Carl smiled.

Jennet smiled back. "I cant wait for grand-babies."

* * *

Hermione kept her eyes closed as they were going through the network.

"Open eye. Ve are here." Viktor spoke softly to her.

Opening her eyes, she looked around the room. She released her old against Viktor and stepped out of the fire place.

"Oh Viktor it's so lovely." Hermione turned to look all around the room.

"Come I vill show room, and than rest of house." He said, taking her hand.

"Lead the way Mr. Krum."


	18. Chapter 17

AN:: here is chapter 17, everything is going to move kinda fast now. :D haha. its because im sooo impatient and i want the happy ending to hurry and get here. :D

* * *

Ch. 17

Viktor led Hermione up the stairs to the family wing of the house. Hermione silently looked at her surroundings in aw. The place was so beautiful all the flowers and paintings.

Hermione noticed all the hallways and doors that were in them.

"Viktor how many rooms are in the house?"

"Is castle not house silly girl. There are twenty-two total. In family ving, is seven." Viktor said looking down to her.

"Castle? Really? You never told me that before." Hermione was even more in aw of the place.

"It not seem a big deal."

Hermione gave very un-lady like snort but just kept walking. They took another turn and ended in a hall with seven door. They stopped in front of the third door on the left. Viktor opened it, and Hermione walked in.

The were was a queen size bed, draped in Gryffindor colors. The dresser, desk, and bed was dark oak wood. There was another door to her right which she supposed was to the bathroom. Near the desk was huge French window doors.

Hermione silently walked over and opened them, it led to a balcony, which gave an incredible view of the ocean.

Viktor soundlessly walked behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her again his body.

Hermione let out a sigh and leaned against him. Everything was just so breathtaking. Viktor leaned down and kissed her cheek. Turning her head, she reached his lips with hers.

Their lips locked in a fierce, passionate kiss. Hermione moved her body all the was around, lifted her arms to place her hands on his shoulders.

Viktor set his right arm underneath her rear and lifter her up, while keeping his left arm around her waist.

Hermione on instinct wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Viktor walked back through the doors, and gently placed her on the bed.

Hermione moved her hands down his chest to the edge oh his shirt. She pulled it up, hoping he would let her take it off.

Usually at this point, he would stop her from going farther. To her pleasure and shock, he unhooked her legs from around him and stood up straight. Viktor quickly disposed of his shirt, shoes and socks.

He removed Hermione's shoes and socks also, then placed his hands on her hips, and pushed her up more on the bed, so her legs would not hang over.

Not wasting time, he was back to kissing her, battling her tongue with his. He used his left arm to keep most of his body weight off of her.

Viktor ran his fingers from his right hand down the column of her throat to the cleavage line of her breasts.

Lowering his hand he grasped her left breast gently than continued his trail down.

He looked up to see Hermione staring back at him, pleasure burning in her eyes, her mouth slightly opened letting out small throaty moans of pleasure. Pleasure that he was giving her, which made him harder.

Hermione raked her nails down Viktor's back, they had never gone this far. She was dying for Viktor to remove her shirt. Thinking about it, she quickly made Viktor sit up.

"Her-my-owni, sorry, I do not…." Viktor's voice died down, when Hermione brought her shirt over her head, and tossed it on the floor. She put her hands behind his head, then dragged him back down, she gave him a small kiss on the jaw, cheek, the side of his lips, then with courage she wasn't sure she had, she licked his lips.

That was all he needed. Viktor kissed her hard, and filled with pent up need. He reached down with his hands and placed her legs around his waist again. He moved his hips slowly at first, moving against her.

Hermione's eyes closed, and she thrust her hips up to meet his. Viktor inhaled sharply. He needed her so bad, using his left arm again to hold him up he ran his right hand down her body, and up, he massaged her left breast for a little, than reached over to give its twin the same pleasure.

Viktor placed his right hand on her hip, than leaned down to nibble in her neck where he knew her to be sensitive.

He kissed his was down to her breasts, he kissed the parts that weren't covered by her bra. Viktor stopped his kissing for a minute and just listened to Hermione's moans.

The way she gasped, when he moved against her a harder.

He thought about everything that made him love Hermione. Then he stopped. Confused Hermione looked to Viktor asking with her eye's why he stopped.

"Ve need stop." he said breathlessly. He leaned up on his arms and stared down at her.

"Why, do we need to stop." Hermione asked impatiently. "I want you, and I know you want me."

"Her-my-own-ni, are not ready. I not vant to rush this. Please." Viktor said, looking in her in the eyes.

Hermione sighed and whispered a fine. She turned her head, and tried not to cry. She just wanted to get her shirt back on.

"Not cry luff." Viktor said, when he saw her turn her head.

"Im not." she replied stubbornly.

"Her-my-owni." Viktor said with just as much stubbornness.

"What."

"I luff you." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione turned her head, and Viktor's face was much closer than earlier.

"I love you to." Viktor leaned down and gave her a small sweet kiss.

Sitting up, Viktor went and grabbed her shirt, handing it to her he sat down next to her. Hermione put it on and turned to face Viktor, before she could speak she let out a small yawn.

"You are tired." he stated, he reached over and moved her so she was laying on the other side of the bed, correctly. Adjusting himself so he lay next to her.

As soon as he did, Hermione scooted over and placed her head on his chest, and snuggled closer.

Viktor moved his head to the side a little, and noticed her eyes closed and her breathing evenly.

So he placed his arms around her, and placed his other arm behind his head.

"I vant you very much Hermione. I luff you, and I am vanting very much to make love vith you." Viktor let out a large yawn, and adjusted his body a little more comfortably.

Then murmuring out lout again, "I vant marry you Hermione one day, and make tons of babies. Fill this empty house vith you."

And with that he went to sleep dreaming of little Krum's running around the castle, with Hermione round stomach carrying another baby sitting reading a book.

Hermione lay there trying to keep her breathing even and eyes shut. She couldn't believe what Viktor said. He wanted to marry her! And have babies!

She really just couldn't believe it.

She let a smile grace her lips, and thought of children running around and Viktor teaching their kids how to fly. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Viktor Krum. But when would he ask her?

* * *

AN: how was it? i hope you all love it! :DD:D:D review please.


	19. Chapter 18

AN: okaayy soo here it is. :D not much to say this time.

* * *

Ch. 18.

The sun was lighting up the room, which woke Viktor up. Looking around the room, he turned his head, to see the time. It was only two in the afternoon. Viktor rubbed his head, and looked down to see Hermione curled up to him. He smiled, and thought to himself. _"waking up to Hermione is the best."_

He lay there just string at Hermione. Wondering what would happen if he did propose to her now. He did not wish to scare her off.

"yes…marry you. Love you." Hermione mumbled in her sleep. Viktor hearing her, sat up straight in bed. The action causing Hermione to wake up, since her pillow suddenly moved.

"Viktor, what is it. What happened?" Hermione asked sleepily.

Viktor just stared at her, than shook his head. "Is nothing, umm bad dream." he mumbled.

Hermione eyed him for a second than nodded her head.

"What time is it?"

"Two afternoon, come on sleepy. I show you rest of house than we go to my favorite place."

Hermione stumbled out of bed, and walked to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. "Hey Viktor, where are your parents?" she asked walking out of the bathroom, watching as he stretched his muscles.

"They went to Sasha's house. They be back in three days." Viktor told her.

"Why did they go to see Sasha?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know, they just tell me to behave and show you around and buy you everything you want. That they be back in three days." he replied while he pulled his shirt on.

When both of them were ready, they walked out and Viktor gave her a tour of the rest of the castle.

"Come, I show you my favorite spot now."

Viktor grabbed her hand and led her through one of the back doors. They walked along a path that led them through a beautiful garden.

"Is mama's garden. She loves flowers." Viktor explained to her.

They continued walking until they came to a vase empty field, nothing but lush grass.

"Dis, is vhere I practice flying as small boy. I vould sneak out at night, to fly here." Hermione smiled at the thought of a small Viktor sneaking out of the castle to come flying.

Soon the small path took them through a few trees. "Close eyes luff." Viktor whispered. Hermione did as he asked and even placed her hand over them, so she would not be tempted to peak.

Viktor still holding her other hand led her a few more steps, then stopped. Viktor turned to face her, and said, "Okay. Open eyes now."

Hermione removed her hand, than slowly opened her eyes. She gasped at the scene in front of her. There was a small pond with a sturdy tree next to it. The tree had a low branch that was maybe 2 feet from the ground and dangled over the water.

There were large trees that surrounded the area. Light yellow and blue flowers littered the floor with color. It was so beautiful.

"Viktor…" she said with bated breath. Viktor smiled and brought her over to sit down on a rock that was in the middle of the small opening. It was big enough to sit two people.

Hermione looked at Viktor when he sat down next to her. Waiting for him to explain why this was his favorite spot. And he didn't fail, as soon as he sat he explained.

"Here, is where I can be by self. Not worry about other's. Not school. Or Quiditch or crazy fan girls." Viktor gave her a smile. "Vhen I become Quiditch star, I see other players vith wife that they love. So vhen ever I come home for visit as young boy, I vould come here. Think about vhat kind of girl I vant for wife." He told her truthfully.

Hermione blushed a little but waited for him to continue.

"I vanted someone vith purpose. Voman who not throw themselves at me all time. Someone to vant me for me." He took a deep breath. And just stared at his feet. Hermione sat quietly and waited patiently.

Viktor reached into his pocket and turned his head to face her.

"Her-my-own-ni…I luff you very much. I first meet you at school, you glare at me. Made my heart pound and funny feeling in stomach. I luff you then, even if I not sure at time. I am hoping you really feel same vay for me." He said in a rush.

"Of course I feel the same way Viktor, whats the…" But her voice died on her lips. Viktor quickly moved to one knee in front of her and pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"Hermione Granger, vould you marry me. Have many babies and make luff every day. Fight over silly things, and grow very old together?" Viktor asked her with a small amount of desperation. He opened his hand palm up and showed her the ring.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She stared at the ring than to Viktor.

"You said my name right." was all she could manage. Viktor broke out into a nervous grin, and gave a small laugh. "I ask for marry me, and you are talking of me saying name right?" he asked…now he was getting really nervous. He never really though this through.

He just woke up, and when she went to the bathroom he snuck into his room and grabbed the ring and back in to her room.

Viktor stared at her again, "I know you are young, and I can wait if want. I just, maybe I should have.."

"Yes."

Viktor eyes bugged out. "What?"

Hermione smiled at him, "Yes, you stubborn man."

Viktor reached for her hand and placed the ring on her finger. It was white gold, with three diamonds. The big one in the middle with the two smaller diamonds on its sides.

Standing up Viktor pulled Hermione up and into a bone crushing hug, he gave her one of the most passionate kisses he could muster. Needing air, Viktor pulled his head back and laughed as he spun Hermione around in a circle.

Finally they stood still, and Viktor leaned in for another kiss. As they kissed, Viktor slowly lowered Hermione back to her feet.

"I luff you Her-my-own-inny."

"I love you, Viktor Krum."

Viktor took her hand they started walking toward the castle. They were going to rustle up a quick lunch and spend some time in the library. Hermione wanted to view all the books he owned.

"Hey, I just remembered. You never showed me your room." Hermione looked at Viktor, and saw he was blushing.

"I vill show you vhen ve get back."

With that said, they continued their walk back in a happy silence.

They got up to the family wing, and Viktor led her to the door across from hers. He gave her one more look than opened the door. Hermione stepped in and roamed her eyes around.

There was a king size bed, with dark red sheets, it had tons of pillows thrown on top in black and gold. Hermione also took noticed of the small bookshelf he had opposite of his bed. It made her smile. She saw the desk against the windows. She noticed the tons of papers, that were balled up and over flowing in the trash can, also a few on the desk.

She walked over to inspect it but Viktor grabbed hold of her hand again. Hermione gave him a curious look. "Is trash, paper contains…vell I vas not sure how to ask marry me…I spend two weeks of summer try to think."

Hermione glanced back at the paper and then to Viktor, she let out a small laugh, and gave him one of her special smiles just for him. She continued her search around the room. She saw his dresser and a cabinet.

Walking over, she opened the cabinet and saw that there were brooms inside of it. And on the inside of the door, was a picture of Her and Viktor vhen they were sitting by the lake.

The photo Viktor and Hermione waved to her, and went back to snogging.

Hermione laughed and closed the door. She looked and saw Viktor sitting on the bed, with a small blush.

"Im glad you kept that photo." Hermione said softly. She walked over to him and looked to his bedside tables. The one near her, held a photo of just her, smiling and laughing. Than gave a wink. On the other bedside table, was a non-magical photo of Her sitting in Viktor's lap in the library holding a book.

Hermione looked back at Viktor. "When was a non-magical photo taken of us? I don't remember that."

Viktor smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ginny took it, she gave it to me as good bye present for end of year."

Hermione made a little 'oh' shape with her lips.

They both stayed there in silence, Hermione standing in front of Viktor with him sitting on the bed, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Viktor?"

"mmm?"

"I want to make love with you. Right now. Here in your bed." Hermione whispered. Moving her hands to place on his cheek.

Viktor looked up to her. "You are sure? I am vanting to very much make luff vith you. I vill not be able stop."

Hermione stared into his eyes, than leaned forward and kissed him.

"Im more than sure."

* * *

AN: okay so i know the chapters are a little shorter than usual sorry about that. but tell me what you think?


	20. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

IM SORRY FOR NOT WRITTING IN A VERY LONG LONG LONG LOOOOONG TIME! please forgive me -_- i just didnt have the passion, something was missing...and idk. :( so i hope you enjoy this, little scence of little words.

-SERIOUS LOOOVEEE GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER-

* * *

::STARTS::

Viktor pulled Hermione on top of him as he lowered his body down on the bed. He placed her legs to straddle his body. That way she could feel what she did to him. How he waited for this moment for so long. Viktor could hardly believe everything was happening…

Hermione shifted her hips, and stopped abruptly. "Oh." she panted out. She looked at Viktor with a blush. Viktor just gave her a smile, and placed his hands on her hips. He slowly guided her into a rhythm, to help her set a pace. He wanted to move only as fast as Hermione would be comfortable with.

"Her-my-owni. Ve vill only go far as you vant." He looked at her reassuringly.

Hermione gave him another blush. "I want to do this. With you now. It's just, well…Im not experienced. I am not sure what to really do." she turned her head to the side a little.

Viktor leaned up on his left elbow. He placed his right hand underneath her chin, turning her head to face him. "It is okay. I promise. Vould make it better if I took over?" Viktor asked her softly.

Hermione gave a small nod of her head. Seeing that, Viktor stood up, with Hermione in her arms, and placed her on the bed. He leaned down placing small kisses along her throat. Using his hands he rubbed her stomach, going upward, dragging her shirt with it. He gently pulled it over her head, and continued kissing his way down.

Hermione laid there taking in all the feelings…the way Viktor's calloused hands moved against her skin. How his lips left tingling sensations down her body. She never wanted it to end.

Viktor kissed her belly button, then at the waist band of her shorts. His hands traveled down her toned stomach, causing tickling sensations. Hermione opened her eyes to stare down at him. Her eyes met his, and they silently stared, reading each others passion. Viktor never taking his eyes of hers, slowly unbuttoned her shorts, and pulled them down, along with her panties.

Hermione blushed, and averted her eyes to the side. As soon as her clothing was off, Viktor moved his face to hers, and gave her ghostly kisses, along her neck, to her cheek. Hermione feeling frustrated , turned her head, and let her passion fuel her. She kissed him, with everything she had.

Forgetting about her concerns and being shy, she removed her last piece of clothing. Viktor stared in aw at her. She was naked underneath him, and was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen.

He slowly moved away from her, and stood in front at the side of the bed. They stared at one another, he quickly removed his shirt, and tossed it across the room. At a slower pace he removed his pants.

Hermione let out a gasp, she always new Viktor was big, but she didn't think that big! She stared at his body, in amazement. All the rippling muscles that moved together, and his broad chest and shoulders, down to his flat stomach and abs.

Viktor moved back above her, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his lips. Pulling back, she looked him in the eyes. "I cant wait much longer."

That was all the encouragement Viktor needed. He lowered his body weight against her a little more, pressing his body against hers. His hard body against her soft one. He leaned on his left elbow so as not to crush her completely. His right hand moved down, and he rubbed his thumb against her clit. Moving in small circles, slow to fast, then slow again.

Hermione's head tilted back a little, as she let out small sounds of pleasure. Slowly Viktor moved one finger into her. The tightness of her walls constricted against his finger. He pumped in and out a few times, before entering another digit, then another.

Hermione felt like she was going to explode. All these feelings were sensational. Next thing she knew, the feeling was gone. Opening her eyes, she looked at Viktor, her face asking the question.

"Is going to hurt." Viktor whispered against her lips. Hermione gave him a small nod, "I know, but I'm ready."

Viktor gave her one more look, then with a silent count of 3 in his head, he pushed himself inside, and past her virgin barrier. Their hands instantly laced together, and Viktor kissed her to drown out her cry.

They both kept their body still, waiting for the adjustment, Viktor leaned his forehead against Hermione's whispering to her. Hermione opened her eyes, then slowly moved her hips. Both she and Viktor moaned at the same time.

Viktor knew then that was his signal to move. He rocked backed and forth, moving slow. He left his left hand laced with her right hand, but moved his right hand to her waist, to keep her from moving to much.

Hermione's mouth was slightly opened as she let out gasps and moans from the pleasure. "Viktor, fast…please." she cried out.

Viktor obliged and moved his body faster. He moved his right hand to cup her breast, and he leaned down, to kiss along her neck. Viktor could feel himself getting closer. He moved his hand back to her waist, and moved his face, to lay his forehead against hers.

He could feel Hermione's walls tightening around him…

"Hermione, I luff you."

"I love you, Viktor." Hermione gasped, then let out a scream/moan. She felt like her body just exploded, and stars were falling down around her. Viktor thrusts a few more times, then grunted, and before he crashed against her, he rolled them over, so Hermione was laying on top.

They layed like that for a few seconds, before Hermione moved her head to stare up at Viktor. "That. Was wonderful." Viktor gave her a boyish grin, and just placed his right hand on her lower back. His left thumb, rubbed her right hand. Both hands still laced together.

Both were content to lay there in silence, and just enjoy the moment.

"SURPR- oh! Bloody hell! I'm so sorry!" Viktor and Hermione both jumped out of the bed, Viktor quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped Hermione and stood behind her, to hide himself.

"Ginny, what the hell! What are you doing here! Never mind that, just go wait in the kitchen." Hermione yelled, not out of anger, but embarrassment.

Hermione turned around to look at Viktor. Looking into his she burst into laughter. "I knew the moment was to perfect." Viktor smiled back at her, and let loose a small laugh.

* * *

AN:: okay so that is the love scene...im really disappointed in myself, since i know i can more than likely do better. so leave a review and all those goodys


	21. THE END?

**The end?**

* * *

Okay everyone. im ending the story. for now...

i will try and write a sequel though, it will be a looong one shot...or maybe a few chapters...so in a month or soo, be looking for it. :)

i hope you have all enjoyed this story.


End file.
